Twilight's been Charmed
by precious pixie
Summary: What if Bella was Billie's daughter? What if she was one of the most powerful witches of all time? What if she came to Forks, running away from her demonic ex-boyfriend? How will this affect the story? Bella, slightly OOC. Charmed/Twilight x-over.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight/Charmed crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed! Full Stop. I'm saying this once and not again. Well, basically this disclaimer goes for the whole story!!!

Enjoy=P

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 1

B-POV

"Remember that if you have to come back to San Fransisco, it's only for emergencies and you can only come to the Manor, anywhere else is not safe!" Piper explained for the hundredth time. We were all in standing in Piper's living room. Well, it's the whole Halliwell clan's but Piper is the only one that still lives there with Leo and her sons.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! But Mom, Prue and Patty are allowed to come and visit right? Yeah I know, I know, not too much. But Prue and Patty can astral project (being in two places at the same time, dead Prue's power), right?" I asked again.

"Don't worry honey! I will have to astral project, to see that you're dressing right." Patty said.

"And mum! Don't worry so much! You do remember that I posses both yours and Kristy's powers? And that I'm one of the most powerful witches of all time, next to Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Oh, yeah, AND Wyatt. Right?" I had another go at telling mom how powerful I am.

"Yes, and that's exactly what I'm so worried about, and I already have been proved right. Demons are always after you and trying to either kill you or turn you evil." She explained yet again.

"Mom! This is your idea, remember? And anyhow, Chris and Bianca are coming with me to Gloomsville." I retorted. I have to temporarily move to Gloomsville aka Forks because it's apparently too dangerous here in San Francisco.

"Billie! Don't worry so much! Or you gonna get white hair on that beautiful blonde hair of yours! Chris and I are after all here for Bella! James can't come near her!" Bianca tried to reassure her. James, my dangerous, demonic, ex -boyfriend. Very dangerous guy. He's more powerful than the Source or the Triad. Which just shows how miserable my life is. Sigh.

I went over to the 'Charmed Ones', Piper, Phoebe and Paige. I gave them each a big hug and told them, I'd miss them loads. Then I went over to Peter, who was standing there with Wyatt.

"I don't think I'd ever say this but I'm gonna miss you pranking me all the time." He nodded and we hugged.

"So, you better remember to give me updates about Aileen" I winked at Wyatt, Patty, Prue and I always have to help him with everything that has to do with girls, I continued. "And I'll miss you, dude!" he gave me a bear-sized hug. "Me too" he said.

Now, the little girls, Pamela, Hope and Faith. Hope was crying. Her twin, Faith was near to crying. "Hey, Hope! Faith! Don't cry! I will be back soon! I'll miss you though even if it's for a short while!" I gave them a group hug. Then Pamela and I hugged. "Pamela! When I come back I want that High School Musical obsession toned down!" she answered: "BELLA! You know that is very unlikely!" we laughed.

Next were the crazy lot, I called my best friends. "Gals! _Try_ to visit as often as possible, coz I can't come here except on emergencies! And no, a broken nail is not an emergency! If you aren't allowed to orb because of problems, at least astral project, when I call, understand?"

"Yes, miss Jenkins!" they replied in unison. We laughed and hugged. "So see you soon."

Last but not least was my mom, "MOM! What am I gonna do without you? Promise to visit as soon as possible! Or you can also try to get really emotional and have a go at astral projection like Prue and Patty!" she laughed and replied, "Don't worry I'll try!"

I walked over to my endless luggage, thanks to Patty, and Chris and Bianca. "Goodbye, everyone! I'll miss you all! Chris, Bee, let's go!" Chris orbed us to my temporary home in Gloomsville, I mean Forks. Ooops, I'll need to stop calling Forks Gloomsville.

* * *

A/N: pleaseeeeeeeeee review, they really do make me write faster!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 2

My new room's okay. The room's big enough. Luckily I've got a king-sized bed, which meant I could sleep well at night. I put some posers on the walls, some pictures on the desk and wala (spelling mistake), the room looks personalized and most important of all it looks like it belongs to me.

I went downstairs and found Bianca flicking through channels on TV. Chris must be out for some reason.

"Bianca, how do you feel about inviting Prue and Patty over and playing SingStar?" I suggested, we don't have anything good to do anyways.

"Yayyy! Call them!" she's always up for karaoke or SingStar, but that's partly because she has an amazing voice.

"Prudence! Patricia!" I called out into the empty air and they orbed in. Patty, like a white lighter. Prue, like a cupid.

"You know I hate it when you call me with my full name!" complained Prue. I really love annoying this lot.

"Exactly." muttered Patty. I don't know what's wrong with saying their actual full names. Well, I don't like it either when people call me Isabella, but, that's another matter. Right?

We were having an awesome time playing SingStar. After I finished singing "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry, we were just laughing and messing about until I said: "People, I think I'm going to take the song's advice! I'm going lesbian! That way no guy can hurt me again." And they all burst out laughing until they realized I wasn't joking.

"Honey, your kidding right? You can't let James get to you like that! Not all guys are like that! Look at Chris, he ain't like that! And you never know may be your Prince Charming is here in Forks! But then again where's the hurry?" Bianca tried to comfort me, but it wasn't exactly working.

"I know, but I still don't think I'm gonna date _anyone, anytime soon_." I assured them. I got big group hug from my best friends and Bianca. Now, Bianca is a really good friend too, but best friend, well, that's only Prue and Patty. Bianca is Chris' fiancée and I have to say the guy has taste. Well, as good as you can expect from a guy.

Unfortunately Patty and Prue couldn't stay over. But we were talking on the phone, all night. On Patty's phone you can have a 3 people convo.

Tomorrow, is going to be my first day at Gloomsville high, I mean Forks High. Ooops again.

* * *

pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review! u no u want u to!

next chapt E/B first meeting!


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to point out coz I think it's some kinda record: I watched the whole season 8 of Charmed in _3_ flipping days.

Someone was confused in a review about the characters so heres the Halliwell clan cast. You know what I mean.

**Charmed kids (well, mostly teenagers) and their ages**

Piper—Leo

Wyatt, 22

Chris, 21—Bianca, 20

Phoebe—Coop

Patricia (Patty), 17

Peter, 14

Pamela (Pam), 8

Paige—Henry

Prudence (Prue), 16

Hope, 6 (twin of Faith)

Faith, 6 (twin of Hope)

Billie Jenkins

Bella Jenkins, 17

Enjoy!=P

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 3

Chris pulled his sleek, black Mercedes up in the parking lot of Gloomsville High. I got out of the car and he rolled his window down. "Good luck and have fun at _school!_" he teased, just coz he doesn't have to go to university. I rolled my eyes and told him to shut up.

Everyone was staring. Probably because I'm the new girl plus, my kind of, cousin has the nicest car in the parking lot. All the other cars looked shitty, seriously the only decent car was a silver Volvo.

I got into the front office and a red haired woman was sitting at the counter, she asked: "Hello, can I help you?"

"Umm . . . . Hi, I'm Isabella Jenkins, though I do prefer Bella. I'm the new girl." I introduced myself.

"Oh, of course! Here's your schedule and your map of the school." She gave me some other the papers and told me to ask any student or teacher if I got lost. Which I don't think would be a big problem in a school this small.

Small-town people are over-friendly. They're all trying me my friend, even the bitchy ho's. might be because I'm someone from big city coming to this tiny, gloomy, place. If they knew how long I was planning on staying here, they wouldn't put so much effort into trying to make me feel welcome.

But even I don't know how long I'm staying here. Hopefully not too long.

The only person who is nice from the heart (that sounds so cheesy) is Angela. The only girl that I think actually likes me. She is nice. Jennifer (I _think_ that's her name) is okay but too attention-seeking. And she talks and gossips _way_ too much. Laura is too jealous for her own good. Eric is too geeky and nerdy. Tyler in my opinion is the school playboy aka the school prick. There's this other guy, Mike who acts like a love-sick puppy. Blech. I might, if I'm in the mood turn him into a puppy. Then there's Bob or Ben, I dunno. And Connor and Lee. Wow, I'm good at names. They are the lot, that are in the lunch table I'm in. Life isn't fair. And it's also a big pain in the ass.

I was trying to socialize with teenagers too curious for their own good when I first saw them. They were sitting as far away as this tiny cafeteria would let them

There are 5 of them, 3 boys, 2 girls. There was this massive dude that is really built. He has curly dark brown hair. And he is HOT. The blonde guy looks like he's in pain. You'd expect to see him on the red carpet in a film premier. Absolutely HOT. And the last one has tousled, untidy bronze hair and he is absolutely gorgeous. My personal Adonis (some really hot greek God). Yummy! Screw my lesbianianity (is that even a word?) plans. I want this—Bella! Stop thinking like that! Remember what happened last time you fell in love, well more like lust but still, kinda the same thing.

The two girls are also really pretty. There is a blonde. She could be Aphrodite herself. And I'm not kidding. The only thing is beautiful blonde's like that end up being absolute airheads. The other girl is the opposite. Her size is pixie-like and she has black spiky hair. She looks so petite. But she is also really pretty. Not as beautiful as the blonde but very close.

They all looked so different yet so much the same. The same pale skin, the same dark eyes and the same beauty. Is that table, a table for really beautiful kids?

"Wow, who are they?" I asked Jessica or Jennifer or whatever her name is. She looked where I was looking.

"They, are the Cullens and the Hales. Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They moved here from Alaska a few years ago." She introduced them.

"They don't look related."

"They're not, they're all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. But the Hales are twins, the blonde ones. Apparently Mrs. Cullen is their aunt or something and they've been living with her since they were 13 or something coz their parents died in an accident."

"Wow, that's nice taking care of them. And the whole lot of them are gorgeous."

"Yeah, I know! But their all together, together. Rosalie, the blonde is seeing the big, scary guy, Emmett. Jasper, Rosalie's twin, the one that looks like he's in pain is seeing the dark-haired girl, Alice. She is really weird. I think it's kinda you know like incest I mean they _live_ together." Okay okay.

"Yeah, but their not related, so I don't see the big problem and what about the gorgeus, bronze haired hottie?"

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous and single. But don't waste your time, apparently none of the girl here are good-enough for him. But in my opinion I think he's gay." I'm betting he once turned her down.

"You know you really shouldn't judge people like that. May be he's once had a girlfriend that betrayed him or cheated on him or something like that and he never got over her and he just doesn't trust girls anymore. So he might have stopped dating but of course, there's still a chance that he's gay, but you know still. Don't judge people like that." I'm talking from experience. The whole table looked at me like I'd grown a third eye, which I once did but that's a whole different story.

"Umm . . . .isn't it rude to stare" I asked everyone on the table and they stopped, finally.

"May be, whatever. So, you already crushing on Edward?" Lauren pressed. Darling I will not give you more gossip.

"No. I said he is hot but not that I'm crushing on him. How am I supposed to know he isn't the biggest jerk ever? I've learned not to fall for looks." I said bitterly.

"Okay then whatever. Anyways who is that that dropped you off this morning?" she asked me about Chris.

"Are you talking about my cousin, Chris?"

"Urmm . . yeah, I think so. He is really niiiiiice." Jessica nodded. She thought so too. Sorry to dissapoint you but,

"Yeah, so is his fiancée, Bianca. She's really awesome!" you shoulda seen the disappointment in their faces. I nearly laughed out loud.

Jessica whispered to me: "Oh well, guess I'm stuck with Mikey."

I was about puke, no kidding. It's actually really easy to pair them up fairly. Mike+Jessica, Lauren+Tyler, Angela+Ben, Eric+Anna. Don't know why Tyler, Mike and Eric are so in lust with me.

I glance to the side and found Edward Cullen straing intently at me, frustrated. I hope I don't look like a freak. But he looked away as soon as I caught him looking.

The bell finally saved me from having to listen to Jessica and Lauren even longer. Biology next. Great, another pain in the butt lesson.

I handed my slip to the teacher and guess what? The only seat available was right next to Edward Cullen. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

So I sat down and suddenly for no reason at all, Edward's body got rigid and he glared at me. I moved my chair a bit to the other side of him, he was making feeling uncomfortable. He also looked like he smelt something bad. But it couldn't be me, could it? I had a shower this morning. I sniffed at my armpit and no 'sure' is a good deodorant.

This fucking prick is getting on my last nerves. So I wanted to ask him what his problem was: "Excuse me—"  
But I was cut off. He shot up from his seat so fast and went to Mr. Banner, excusing himself, that he felt sick. I think he went home, he never came back to the lesson. Arsehole, fucking glaring at me like that for no good reason. If I wanted I could turn him into a frog. Does he know that? Oh yeah he doesn't, I'm not in magic school right now, but still. You better have a good excuse tomorrow Mr. Cullen. Hmph.

* * *

Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase review, see review do make me write faster, I kinda managed to update every day! If I get enough reviews I'll try to update 2morrow!

**Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola people!!! Howz u all!!! (sry bit hyper at the moment)

Wow! I don't believe this, I'm kinda updating everyday!!! So if you want tht to stay tht way, you should be good and review, u might get presents at christmas! lol

thanks especially to:

Hazelnholly

ShadowWolfDagger

CaptureTheDream

kuryn426

jules452

angelfire170

Joseph Santiago

who bothered to review, unlike other poeple...(hint hint)

ENJOY=P

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 4

"Chris, Bianca? Will you please remind me again why I had to enroll for high school?" I shouted upstairs. The moment I got back, I was already lying on the couch, flicking through channels on TV. The only good thing on was 'Friends' so I settled for watching that.

"Because, a mere demon should not be able to stop your education." Both said in unison, walking down the stairs, hand in hand.

"Right, remember that. But I still don't know why everyone's so obsessed with that! And I've already learnt most of the stuff their teaching here! And these people. Oh. My. God. Seriously I wanted to turn this girl called Jessica into a statue. I wish I could freeze her like Piper, Wyatt and you, Chris can. That girl talks tooo much. She doesn't know when to f-ing shut it! Seriously school is hereby officially a big pain in the ass!" I started my rant about school.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, first of all school has _always_ been officially a big pain in the ass. Second, you talk too much too you know! No need to get hypocritical. Tsu tsu tsu." Chris said, mockingly shaking his head. They sat down on the love-seat.

"I do NOT talk too much, I talk as much as the average person!!"

Before Chris could say anything back Bianca shouted: "Will both of you just STOP bickering like 4-year olds! I've got a headache here you know!"

"Sorry, babe, she started it." Apologized Chris pointing at me, while I rolled my eyes.

"Yeh, sorry, Bee, actually I got an idea. Instead of complaining to yous how miserable my life is, I should ruin the other embers of 'the crazy three's ears, not your. I'm going to that room, I temporarily call mine!" they nodded in approval and relief.

Up in my room I called the rest of 'The Crazy Three'. 'The Crazy Three' contains three essentially crazy people. That is Patty, Prue and I. To be perfectly honest all three of us have an actual glitch in our system, which makes us able to cooperate with each other. But Patty is the worst, which is probably because she is oldest. My crazyosity is less pronounced than her, but it is pretty high on the crazyosity scale. And Prue is most normalest but not totally. I think, the older you are the more mental you are. Hmm . . . . I'll need Leo to do some research about it.

And unfortunately I only got visit's from the astral projections of my friends. But it's better than nothing.

"Sorry, honey, not allowed to orb, apparently James is watching our use of orb, transport. How I don't know but uncle Leo sais he is. Good thing my dad doesn't understand this kinda stuff, or I wouldn't be allowed to orb at all. I don't believe James can monitor our orbing though. So I had to call Patty to tell her to pretend to sleep. You know how she is stupid at stuff like that." Prue explained.

"Oi, I'm NOT stupid! I had that idea when I heard Bella calling me. You just told me before I could tell you!" Patty stuck her tongue out at Prue. Prue just rolled her eyes and muttered a 'whatever', while I just laughed.

"Soooo, you made any new friends yet???" asked Prue curious. She only wants to know how boring the people in this town are.

"Yeah, very gay ones. Not the homosexual type, but the other kind of saaaad gay, if you know what I mean." I answered. Only Prue was listening.

"Hmm . . . you're dressing okay. Not too fashionable and conspiscious but it's alright. I taught you well. I knew you would one day start wearing something that human people wear." Patty was looking me up and down seeing if there are major fashion errors. I rolled my eyes. I only wore something she'd like because she'd start her 2 hour long lecture about how important fashion. And no one wants that.

"Anyways I need your help." I said to get their attention.

"What?" it worked. They were both immediately interested.

"I need a love-sick puppy of my back." disappointment flooded their faces.

"Literally as in, a puppy that fell in love with you or did you turn someone into one coz you were so annoyed?" Prue asked.

"I haven't turned him into one _yet_." I answered.

"Honey, after all I taught you, if you still can't do that, we can't either. Except, of course if you like, at which I would be very surprised after all you were going on and on about how you don't wanna date again for at least year." Patty explained.

"Eww . . . NO! I called you here so I could explain to you guys how miserable my day was and how miserable my whole life is!" they moaned their 'noooooooo's. But they knew they couldn't escape so they are going to have to endure my bickering. "Okay," and I launched into my tale of my boring day, "all the guys here treat me like a shiny, new toy, which is VERY frustrating. One of my admirers, can also be called stalkers, is like a gay, love-sick puppy. But in my opinion it's a lust-sick puppy. There's this girl that talks sooo much, I even considered zipping her mouth shut . . . . literally. With a zip. This other girl, is too jealous of me for her own good. I wanted to paint her face green. Then it would do justice. And there's this geek as well. By the way, this is my supposedly Gloomsville friend list. Listen to this, I know, you'll like it. In Bio I sat next to this really hot Mr. Macsupergorgeous. He's got bronze hair and really mysterious, dark eyes." Now they were all ears, "And like we all know also according to my experience, looks can be deceiving. And guess what, the only seat left was right next to him. And suddenly he got all rigid and stiff and he looked like he smelled something foul. And it wasn't me! I even checked and by the, just a side note, 'sure' is a good brand of deodorant. Anyways, and when I was about to confront him, he shot up went to the teacher and said he felt sick. Then he probably went home. Such a shame, and he's so hot." Chris was right, I do talk a lot. I never noticed before.

"Wow, sounds like the perfect guy for you!!!" squealed Patty.

"Excuse me? I do NOT like guys that think I smell and that just blatantly ignore me! And you know that I'm taking a long vacation off boys."

"There was only ONE guy that was interested in you? You are after all part of 'The Crazy Three' and we are all boy magnets, right. Remember we are also 'The Brunette Boy-Magnets'. You had secret admirers since 6th Grade." Patty reminded me.

"Secret admirers translated stalkers with stationary, remember? And that name was made up by you. I never agreed to that name, because my looks are average. And always remember, boys are blind." I argued. But continued, "And yes, there are at least three, guys that have this crush on me which just proves my theory of blind boys." They rolled their eyes and 'whatever'd me.

"Okay, this is really hilarious, right. You know how Chris has to drop me off, coz I didn't pass my drivers license yet. And a few girls saw him. And at lunch, well, one of them said, you know that guy that dropped you off, he is really niiiiiiiice. As is looks. I nearly laughed at her face but istead I said, yeah, so is his fiancée Bianca, she's awesome! They looked so disappointed, and one of the hoes whispers to me, guess I'm stuck with Mikey then and I nearly puked, literally."we were all laughing at the fact that _Chris _attracted hoes. Coz, Bianca ain't one, well, she can turn that switch on and off but that another matter. He's cute in a way, but as he's like a cousin to me it's just laughable when someone says he's cute.

"Sooo, are there any other hot Gloomsvillian guys that are yummy?" Prue asked.

"Well, there are taken ones, Edwrad Cullen's adoptive brothers. By the way he's the guy that glared at me in Bio. His adoptive brothers are built and fiiiiine. Emmet Cullen and Jasper Hale. For some reason all his adoptive siblings are gorgeous. Seriously even his sisters. But seriously, Emmet and Jasper are built!"

"Niiiice!" se all said in unison and laughed.

"Honey, I don't think I can hold my projection much longer, I'd just disappear. Bye, honey!! And this is a record, my longest so far, 2 hours!" Prue announced proud of herself. We hugged goosbye and she disappeared.

"Yeah, I gotta go too!" I hugged Patty goodbye and she disappeared.

They're lucky that they got Piper, Paige and Phoebe's dead sister, Prue's power. She was killed by a demon called Shax, which the new power of 3 killed. And the new Charmed Ones are Piper, Phoebe and Paige. For some reason every single kid of the Halliwell clan have dead Prue's powers; telekinesis, astral projection. But the little one don't have astral projection yet, obviously. But everyone can do telekinesis. Good thing I can do that too, so I won't be left out.

Tomorrow if Edward Cullen glares at me again, I will glare back and ask him what his problem is.

But the next day, he wasn't in school. Nor was he next day or the day after that.

What is wrong with that guy? It can't be because of me, can it? No, obviously not. Oh well.

* * *

tht was ch4! hope u like chapter will be very loong and there will be the first E/B talk, AND the big accident. it will be totally different than in the book so don't claim to know wht happens. (well, not tht different but pretty difernet) sry I'm talking too much bye bye and remember, REVIEW

If anything don't make sense, REVIEW and if everything does, still REVIEW!

I really do write faster you know when I get reviews and if I don't get enough reviews I might as well just stop updating so regularly. :P

I'm saying it again REVIEW! (lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya people I'm back! I didn't think I sould post this chapter today because i did this fashion designing thing that's really awesome. but I did it for you guys. I managed to write a whole of 5 pages! Beat that, though a lot of people probably have but u no i m just saying.

this chappy is kinda differnt than in the book, like I answered someone in the reviews, this bella is a little different, but in the martyr and selfless department my bella and the original one are the same.

and thx to the _kind _and _nice _reviewers and can you believe it? I only got _3_ reviews! What's up with you guys? and thx again to **ShadowWolfDagger**,**kuryn426** and **CaptureTheDream**.

They are nice and kind unlike other who just can't be bothered to comment. hmph. lol

Enjoy!!!=P

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 5

I was standing in the lunch line, when I noticed there were 5 people on the far table. He's been gone for a wekk and now he's back. It's about time he came back, I want to ask him what his problem was last Monday.

I tried my best not look towards his table at lunch time. But I had to look at least once, and if it were possible, he looked even more yummy than he did last week. And something about him looked different.

Unfortunately to me, it was snowing outside. Since when is there snow in April? Seriously? SO everyone is going to have a snow fight as soon as we get outside. Don't get me wrong, right, snow is beautiful and everything, but here in Forks it looks like white slush. Eww. Snow is supposed to look like a thick white snow blanket but here in Forks it looks muddy and ugly. And yet again eww.

The Cullen—fortunately for them—looked like they were having an awesome time. I wish I could have fun like that. May be if I got emotional enough, I could turn the ugly, muddy, slushy snow into beautiful snow that is white and glistening. If Chris heard about me wanting to turn this stuff for no reason he'd start his lecture about how personal gain can take a way your powers. Apparently Phoebe once got took off her empathy power because she used it for personal gain. But she got it back, a few years later. Actually she got it back after she and her sisters killed by bitchy aunty Christy. Mum still crys sometimes. But it wasn't Mum's fault, Christy tried to kill her and the Charmed Ones, Mom only did self-defense, by which, Christy bought her own death.

Finally the bell went. But next I had Biology, which I have to say is VERY boring in Gloomsville, I mean Forks.

But what I had totally forgotten is that Edward Cullen was in that class and also my lab partner. Well, at least I can have my big confrontation then. He was already sitting at our table when I got in.

When I sat down I heard a musical, velvety voice say: "Hello, you're the new girl right?"

"Hi, and yes I am nay problem with that?" I answered coldly looking down at the table, I was making my little Mark on. I'm not gonna stay here long, so why not make this table remember me?

"Urmm . . .are you angry at me for some reason?"he asked, apparently oblivious to why I'm being so icy.

So I took a deep breath and launched into my rant: "I could ask you the same thing. Why do you fucking hate me so much? I didn't do anything to you! Last fucking Monday you looked at me with such intense fucking hatred and WHY?? Why all the glaring??? Why the evils?? And why, did you act like I smelled?? I do NOT smell, now get that into your fucking head! And how rude are you? You just glare at me for no reason, you don't even know me! I will not work with someone who has obviously problems with me, if your gonna be my fucking lab partner, get this into your fucking head." All this in one breath and then I took another deep breath and said: "Thank you, I needed to say that, and sorry for all the swearing, I just a little angry." I smiled a fake smile at him.

"Sorry about that, my brother and I had a bet/dare. And if the new girl, that is you, ends up sitting next to me, I'd have to glare daggers at her. Sorry but I don't shrink away from a dare or a bet. And I also felt sick a bit, since morning. So I'm really sorry." He apologized. I didn't believe him fully but decided to let it go. It happens, right?

"Oh, I guess I just got a little paranoid. Apparently I've been paranoid lately, according to my family and my friends. But they can't exactly expect anything else." I muttered the last bit to my self.

His gorgeous face looked confused and curious: "What happened?"

Just then the bell rang and the class began so I whispered to Mr. Mcgorgeousstein (Edward): "Shhhh .. . . class started."

Due to my luck, there was partnerwork in this lesson. Which meant I would have to work with Mr. Mcgorgeusstein. Or in other words Edward's my partner today.

"I didn't get a chance to introduced myself last week, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella, right?" he asked me in his velvety voice of his.

"Hey, Edward, and wow, you are the first one to say my name right! I'm impressed!" I laughed. He laughed too and I have to say, it is the most musical laugh I've ever heard.

"So, ladies first?" he chuckled and moved the microscope closer to me. His golden, sexy eyes looked so hypnotizing, that it was hard to return my gaze to the microscope and answer: "Urmm . . .yeah sure." I looked at the smile briefly and said: "Prophase."

"Mind if I look?" he asked me politely. I handed over my microscope and rolled my eyes, why does nobody ever believe that I'm actually good at sciency stuff? I'm clever you know, well, when it comes to schoolwork.

"Prophase." he agreed, while writing it down.

We kept going on like that, never really believing the other until we were finished. Mr. Banner came over to our table.

"So, Edward didn't you think Isabella should get a chance at the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked Eddie-kins.

"Please call me Bella!" I interjected.

"Actually sir, she identified 3 of the 5."answered Edward. Mr. Banner looked at me skeptical.

"Have you done this lab before?"he demanded to know. Well, not really demanded but you get the picture.

"Sir, I really don't understand why everybody gets the impression that I'm thick? I'm not even blonde. I do have a brain you know, eeesh!" I sighed dramatically. From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward try to hide a smile, but not successfully. Mr. Abneer looked around so he didn't notice Edward.

"Oh, urmm. . . . well, you see, this is a pretty hard lesson I picked out." He stuttered an explanation. Nothing witty to say there have you?

"Yeah, sir, but your still kinda implying that I'm thick! Just because this is a kinda hard lesson, doesn't bmean I can't do it easily. And by the way this lesson isn't too hard." To thathe just stammered about someone needing his help. As soon as he was out of hearing distance me and Edward let out a laugh.

"That was hilarious, have you seen his face?" Edward remarked while shaking with laughter.

"Yeah, Actually I did kinda do this kinda lesson before, just with whitefish blastula, but I do like me some good grades." We laughed a bit more.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" he asked me looking really curious.

"Gloomsville's crap, it rains too much it snows in April and there is no decent place around here." I replied bored.

"Gloomsville?" he asked me amused.

"Yeah, you know that cartoon resies, Ruby Gloom? My 3 cousins, Hope, Faith and Pamela like to watch it. And you know how Forks is really gloomy, it just fits the description of Gloomsville, the place where Ruby Gloom lives." He chuckled and agreed with me.

"You moved here from . . . San Francisco, California, (A/N: San Francisco is in California, right?) right? It must be hard for you here." He stated.

"You have no idea."

"Then why did you come here? You seem to hate it anyway."

"Who wouldn't? Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, the warm kind of rain that happens in the summer. I love rain. I love dancing and singing in the rain but here it is just freezing and horrible. This whole place is gloomy and depressing."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"It's a . . . . long story."

"I've got time."

"'Course you do. I'll give you the short version; my ex-boyfriend is a seriously scary stalker, who doesn't understand what 'we're over' means"

"So you had to move to the other side of the country?"

"I told you, he's scary. And that's all the details I will give you."

"Now I know what you meant about paranoia issues. It still doesn't seem fair. Why hasn't the police done anything?"

"First of all, life's never been fair and it probably never will be. And second, the police is useless in these issues." After a pause I said, "I don't know why I trust you with this information, but I do trust you not to spread this to the whole school. I don't need more gossip about me in this god-damned school than there already is"

"Hmm, true, don't worry I won't spread it around the whole school."

"So, you moved here with your parents?"

"No, my mum couldn't come, actually she wasn't allowed, and don't ask about that, coz I can't tell you, it's as simple as that. No, I came here with my sorta cousin, Chris, is my mom's best friend's son so she trusted him with me. He's like me cousin. And luckily his fiancée, Bianca came with us."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't know my dad." I answered in a sad voice. My mum's awesome but I wouldn't mind knowing my dad. He doesn't even know I'm alive. He's this summer fling my mum had. And months later, she found out she's pregnant.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Edward apologized.

"No it's okay." And finally the bell rang. And Edwrad went out so fast and fluidly and grace fully. Ahhh, I could just watch him.

After Gym when I went to the parking lot, it was drizzling and everyone groaned, the snow, got washed away, but the road was still slippy. I was just waiting at that wall in the car park, waiting for Chris to finally come and pick me up. I saw Edward Cullen staring at me, while Rose Cullen, I think slipped into the silver Volvo.

I was staring at that gorgeous face of his when I heard a scream and the screeching sound of tires.

A navy, blue van was coming at me. I was about to use telekinesis to move it a bit to the side, so it didn't hit me, but before I could do that, I saw Edward run up to me in inhuman speed and the next thing I saw was edwrad Cullen stop the hand with his bare hands. I looked at his golden eyes and then my head hit the wall. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Cliffy!!!ha ha, ha ha, I know I'm evil. i probably won't be able to update 2moroow. but i'll try. and people guess wat, I wrote a total of 2 200 words!

and remember reviews are better than dissing Mr Banner.;)


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, I know I sed I'd update like a few days ago, but well, you see the first day I had fashion designing, the next day was the actual catwalk thingy and let me tell ya itwas AWESOME! even tho I didn't do any modelling coz I was too shy but still it was awesome. after that, I dunno I was lazy, I couldn't be bothered. And then school started and all tht shit tht happens. And well on schooldays it's a bit hard to update regularly. And now I thoguht tht u all deserve another chappy! u have been waiting for 5 days or so. Sorry for updating late but I do have a life to live.

And someone counted up my mistakes, ppl I didn't profread it coz I had 2 get off the pc sooo use ur head to understand wht I'm trynna say, I'm talking too much.

Enjoy! =P

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 6

I heard voices talking about me. I opened my eyes and saw a really gorgeous guy in a white doctors uniform thingy, talk to Chris and Bianca. Chris was fuming because Bee was proper swooning over the doctor. Ha ha, I feel sorry for the doctor. Chris is scary when he's mad. I can't blame Bianca though he is abnormally hot. Blonde hair, gold eyes.

"Oh, great, I'm in the hospital! Do you guys know how much I hate this place—no offence, doctor . . " I groaned. I was lying in a hospital bed, which, I don't know how many people have died in.

"It's Cullen. Dr Cullen." He flashed this niiiice smile. Is that Edward's dad? Wow, maybe he let all his kids have plastic surgery. But the kids don't look fake.

Right as if on cue, then next-bed-guy Tyler kept apologizing. Absolutely annoying or what? And I had to keep saying it's alright, he didn't kill me. When he wouldn't shut up, I just ignored him.

"Don't worry, you can go home soon, Bella. You just had a concussion." Dr Cullen assured me.

"Yay! Chris, Bee, let's go!"

"Sorry, not yet, I have to do a few tests, then you can go." said Dr. Cullen. Then why get my hopes up anyways? Gosh.

Right then Edward came into the room.

"Here comes my savior." I muttered lowly to myself. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he didn't seem to get the message so I told him, to come here for a minute, I had to tell him something. Fortunately everybody was too busy to notice, that or they were pretending. And finally Tyler shut up and closed his eyes, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. I'll just have to talk very quietly.

"What?" he asked a bit hostile.

"All I'm going to ask you _now _is, shall everyone know of you involvement in this 'incident' or not?" it looked like he was stunned at what I was saying. I continued, I could see he didn't know what to say.

"I thought so. I won't tell anyone of your involvement in me being alive, but I _will_ talk to you later and I mean that." I kept the volume real down so no one could hear except me and him.

"Ok." He said sheepishly and went to talk to Dr. Cullen. Is the niice Doctor in on the secret? They walked out together.

I called Chris and Bee here so I could talk to them.

"Okay, guys, we have problems. I'll tell you later. But now, Chris, my head really hurts, help please?" I was talking in hushed tones. Tyler might be listening. Chirs didn't seem to get it at first but the understood.

"It's a bit ironic don't you think? In hospital? But come on there is a guy next to you that will watch. And, do you _like_ the cleaners?" he whispered.

"Eww! No. Sorry, I was just being a bit dense there. But my head really does hurt."

He rolled his eyes and said: "In the car."

E-POV

"Here comes my savior." Bella muttered quietly to herself. Wow, I can get used to being her savior.

I saw a couple talking to Carlisle, probably Bella's relatives. Too young to be her parents. I think they're Bianca and Chris, the people Bella came to Forks with.

Bella raised her eyebrows at me. Shit, I forgot, I nearly just exposed my secret. I can't give her answers, if that's what she wants. She wants to talk. Why in public? Why not somewhere private? What shall I say?

"What?" I asked, hostile.

"All I'm going to ask you _now _is, shall everyone know of you involvement in this 'incident' or not?" I was just stunned. This girl couldn't get any better. She isn't even threatening, that she would expose my secret which she doesn't know but still. I can't believe I've got a choice in that everybody would know about my involvement in her being not having broken pieces. How did she know, I wouldn't want everyone to know?

I couldn't immediately answer but she still said: "I thought so. I won't tell anyone of your involvement in me being alive, but I _will_ talk to you later and I mean that." She looked like she meant it.

"Ok." I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. And before I turned around, I saw her smile, it was beautiful.

Edward, think clear. I went over to Carlisle and we went out. I need to talk to my father.

When we were out of the room, I heard Bella: "Guys, we have problems. I'll tell you later about it." She said in a serious tone, but then continued whiny, "But, now, my head really hurts."  
What kind of problems does she have? Suddenly I felt a rush of desire to protect Bella from all problems and give her painkillers for her headache.

I felt a bit bad about the eavesdropping but not bad enough to stop. I mean I am the mind reader. I eavesdrop, even when I don't mean to. I've got no choice in that.

It seemed a while for him to understand but he got it soon: "It's a bit ironic don't you think? In hospital? But come on there is a guy next to you that will watch. And do you _like_ the cleaners?" cleaners? Talk about random.

"Eww! No. Sorry, I was just being a bit dense there. But my head really does hurt." I don't understand what Chris can do about her head ache. It's kind of my fault she got hurt on her head, so that might be why I want to make it better. That's the only reason I can think of.

Then I heard him say: "In the car." I looked at Carlisle who looked really confused as well.

I glanced at Carlisle who looked as confused as I. At least I wasn't the only one eavesdropping. It feels weird having to use my ears to eavesdrop, usually I use my mind reading ability. Now I came to think of it, I realized I couldn't read neither the woman, Bianca nor the man, Chris's thoughts. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Is it something genetic? But none of them are related. Of what Bella told me, Chris and Bianca are engaged. And Bella isn't related to any of them, she's just with them because her only family is her mom and her mom apparently couldn't come. Not a very good mother I'd say. But why can't I read their thoughts?

Then Chris asked Bella: "How did this happen?"

"Well, duh, you should know that by now, the whole school knows." I could almost hear Bella roll her eyes.

"You know what I mean. How can we save you from skidding vans AND James? What is wrong with your reflexes? You were right, enrolling into high school WAS a bad idea." He said it jokingly but there was a serious edge to this tone.

"Well, someone saved me before I could do anything." She admitted sheepishly. I don't get it. She couldn't have done anything against a van skidding across ice, could she?

"Ooooh, is it a guy?" the female, Bianca asked, immediately excited.

I'm sure Bella rolled her eyes there: "Bee, you know your worse than Patty, sometimes. And that's saying something seeing as she's _Phoebe Halliwell_ and _Coop_'s daughter. But yeah, he is a mega-hot guy. But I told you, I'm not gonna be involved with _anyone_, anytime soon. So get that out of your head, before I start my lecture." Bella explained. I think I've heard about Phoebe Halliwell somewhere. But where? I think Alice was going on about her.

"Oh, well, a girl can hope, right? But you have to tell about him, at home." Bianca sighed. Bella, please don't tell her anything.

"Anyways, I now have an excuse to visit the manor. And this is an emergency, I need to look into T.B.O.S. (The Book of Shadows, if you didn't get the shortcut). Chris, you can come as well, I know how much you miss that place." Bella sounded smug.

"Bella, you know that this is very serious. You know that James is watching that place. Okay, how about this, we'll talk about it at home." There Chris sounded like an older brother. I'm glad she has good friends who take care of her. But why is it so dangerous to go to that Manor place they were talking about.

"Bella, you should listen to Chris, this is a serious matter. But you need to tell us about that hero of your. How does he look? And how did he save you. I need to know. When Patty and Prue come over, if I'm not there when you start about that hottie, you are in big trouble missy." Bianca threatened. I thought Bella didn't know anyone in Forks. And no one in school is called Patty or Prue. There is a Penny but no Patty or Prue.

"Whatever. I want to go home. Bee, can you just go call that niice doctor, and tell him to free me from this prison of a hospital. Ugh, did I mention that I hate hospitals." Bella whined.

Carlisle thoughts were confused. As were mine. Carlisle went to let them know that Bella's free to go. They don't need to know that we were outside all of the time and listened to the whole conversation.

I was going down to Carlisle's office, Carlisle and I had to talk. But unfortunately Bella and I had to talk too. Someone called my name from behind. I was outside Carlisle's office now. I turned around to see Bella coming up to me.

Bella catched up to me and said: "I told you, you wouldn't be able to go without having our very important chat. You can run but you can't hide." She smiled at me. She should smile more at school, she doesn't know how beautiful she looks when she smiles.

* * *

Ha ha, cliffy! DOn't give the evils! I no it's not nice but come on! Since when are authors all nice and tell u everything before it actually happens?

I will TRY to update soon but if I cant plz forgive me my dear lovely ppl! I love my fellow reviewrs! And the ppl tht r supposed 2 review! Even if u don't review I still love but if u review I'd love u more. Bye bye, have fun waiting for the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

I know short chapter but next chappy will probably not me take long to post. It just the big confrontation 2 evry1 who reviewed.

anyways enjoy! =P

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 7

E-POV:

_Previously on Twilight's been Charmed:_

_Bella catched up to me and said: "I told you, you wouldn't be able to go without having our very important chat. You can run but you can't hide." She smiled at me. She should smile more at school, she doesn't know how beautiful she looks when she smiles._

Now:

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I knew this was coming. I'm just gonna have to deny everything she saw. For some reason unknown, I don't like lying to her.

"Well, I came to say thank you," she paused to eye contact with me and my eyes met with beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, she continued, "And also, I came to listen to your explanation." She laughed amused for some reason. I don't understand, how can she take it all so easy?

"Your welcome. But I don't understand, explanation for what?" I tried to act dumb.

"Urmmm, well, let me thing, oh yeah! I remember! How did you run from about 3 cars down in enough speed and strength to come and save me? Of course, we shouldn't forget the fact that your hand made a dent in Tyler's car." She explained, accusing.

"Bella, I was walking over to you, I was going to ask something but then the van came and I dragged you out of the way. . .Your head hit the wall and then, you blacked out. And you probably have imagined the things you just said. It happens. Don't worry I won't think you have gone absolutely crazy now." I winked at her. But to my surprise, instead of looking self-concsious, s he just laughed like it was the funniest thing.

"Edward, that might work on other girls but it sure won't work on me. I have had worse and blacked out more than I can count." She smirked, like there was a private joke to it, "But, will you please explain to me, who and what you are? BEFORE I explode."

"Well, I'm Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and well what can I say to what I am? Well, I am human." I laughed and rolled my eyes. But to be honest, I'm anything BUT human.

"Wow, you've got a long name." she laughed. After a pause she got a bit frustrated and asked: "You won't tell me, will you?"

I asid: "There's nothing to tell." At that, she just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, you nearly exposed yourself out there. Lucky you, that nobody like Jessica saw you, otherwise the whole school'd already know. Also, lucky you, that I can keep a secret." She smirked like as if remembering a private joke.

"Okay." I said slowly, looking at her like she was mental. She doesn't talk like a regular, normal human. Wait, what if she's not? But she smells human. The way she talks, it's just not normal.

"Yeah, I know you won't say anything. You're not even allowed. But what you should know is that it doesn't take me long to figure out this kind off stuff. Believe it or not, I will find out what you are and when I do you'll be one of the first to know."

"Have fun and good luck!" with that, I walked away, ready for my family to shout and throw stuff at me. I desperately have to talk to them about Bella's weirdness though. She isn't the average human. She may not be th eaverage human but she's fascinating.

* * *

Ha ha, they both think the other is wierd. Well in next chapter Bella's mum is going to come. And a few other ppl. That's all I'm giving out. lol.

And plzzzzzzzz review, y'all know how much I love reviews. So do it. *pouts with big puppy eyes*


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 8

B-POV

Good for him, he's saving himself from exposure. Hmmm . . . I need to look into the Book of Shadows. from memory th only things I can recall for superspeed and superstrength is, a werewolf and that man-hating belt that is for females, so that can't be it.

I the car when nobody was looking, Chris healed my head and I felt better. For some unknown reason, Bianca hates cars, so she shimmered (that is what demons and supposed-to-be-bad witches do, right? or do you just call it orbing?) home.

When we FINALLY got home, I called in a meeting. I called Patty and Prue. And they orbed here. I called mom as well, I didn't think she'd be able to come, but yay she did come. Well, her astral self.

Everyone, Mom, Chris, Bianca, Patty and Prue for that matter, they were all confused as to why I was setting up a meeting. Not long after Chris told everyone that doesn't know, about the almost-accident, they understood it had something to do with the almost-accident. Mom got all worried about me, AGAIN! Seriously doesn't that idiot know better than to tell mom that a van came at me. Lucky him I managed to calm her down a little. Bianca understood that the situation a little bit, she understood that it had something to do with my so-called 'Saviour', but she didn't know what.

So we all sat down in the living room and I explained them about what really happened at the accident and after.

When I was finished, Mom commented: "Wow, not only did he kinda save your life, but also the Tyler boy, that really likes dear Bella here." she winked at me, at which she just got an eyeroll, but continued, "Coz, if Bella had used telekinesis on the van, Tyler would have been in worse shape right now. Nice."

"I totally agree with you there, Billie. But the more important question, is he niiiice, as in hot?" Patty asked and like as if on cue Chris and I rolled our eyes in unison. I'm doin a lot of eye rolling today.

"Is that all you ever think about? Sheesh. You're supposed to be asking what he is. Anyways, remember how there was a guy that glared at me on my first day? It's him."

"How dare he glare at you? He better have a good reason. Why didn't you tell me?"Mom threatened. She's like a mom and a dad combined.

"Oh. My. God. It's not that absolutely HOT bronze haired guy that you were talking to, is it? Him and the doctor, absolutely amazing." Bee swooned, while Chris sat there fuming. Is it just me or is Bee making Chris jealous on purpose? He just muttered, very angrily: "I don't like him."

"I thought that guy disappear for some time?" Prue asked, visibly confused.

"First the guy treats you like dirt. Then he disappears, THEN he saves you from a freaking car accident. The only category, I can put him into is 'the mysterious guy'." Patty commented, thoughtful.

I couldn't take it any longer, everyone talking at once, so I screamed: "SHUT UP!!! The lot of you!" when the talking died down a bit, I continued, "Thank you, so well, Edward, my Saviour, came back, apparently, he was ill and sick that day. Well, that's his excuse, not that I believed that but whatever. We talked ad he turned out to be a pretty nice guy. Bee, yes, it's the very niiice bronze haired dude. And the very niiice blond doctor is his adoptive father." I said it all in one breath, jeesh they can ask a lot.

"How old is the very niiice doctor, Dr. Cullen?" Bee asked. And next to her, Chris looked ready to kill. Scary, but comical too. I'm sure I just heard Prue snicker.

"In his early thirties, or so I heard." I answered slowly.

"Billie!!! He's perfect for you!" Bianca screeched, while Chris relaxed but Mom looked alarmed.

"HEY!! That's MY line!" Patty complained, crossing her arms. Yeah, she _is_ a cupid/witch.

"Sorry. Next time you can say that." Bee apologized, but laughed.

"Guys! Sorry to burst you bubble, but Dr. Cullen is married." I said. Everyone looked disappointed except Mom that is, she looked relieved. I continued, "Soo back to the point, I need to go to the Manor. I need a look at the Book of Shadows."

"You are not going ANYWHERE NEAR San Francisco. And that's that." Mom told me sternly.

"But Mom . . ." I started, but got cut off by Prue.

"I can take care that! And nobody has to go to San Francisco for it." she got a yellow post it note and wrote on it:

_Sorry to whoever might be using this right now. But I need it desperately, it's about life and death. I'll give it back right away. AFTER I've found what I've been looking for._

_Thanks! _

_Prue xx_

She just swapped the Book of Shadows with the post it note. Being a ¼ whitelighter should be less powerfull than a ½ whitelighter but in this case it's the opposite. Her powers are stronger than her mom's.

"Okaaaay, so the properties of Edward Cullen. 1st there is the speed. 2nd there is the strength. And oh my God, I just noticed,last week is eyes were nearly black but this wee they were this smoldering butterscotch. But he might have just worn contacts. Oh, well. And last but not least his absolute, absurd hotness." I swooned at the end there. He _is_ abnormally gorgeous. So it's just right to mention it.

"People! I don't think the good-looking-ness of someone counts as a factor, come back to reality please!" Chris reasoned, for which he got a grunt off the all the girls.

"Girls, he has a point." Mom sighed.

All we found out after hours of looking, were werewolves—but they only get the speed and stuff after transformation; animal shifters—they too get the speed and stuff after transforming into that specific animal; meeting a genie in a bottle and wishing for those specific things; spiderman, (which Chris once turned, but he can't remember because that happened when dear Wyatt was a little baby and a Chris from the future came (very complicated by the way), and the rest is history) but Edward doesn't have fangs or red, bloody eyes. So that's out of the question too. There are a lot of things that can shoot fireballs, dozens of them, but when you ask about things with powers like superman, nothing. Superman is the only fiction story that has no true background to it. Come on, is Kryptonite even a real substance? But there is a spider woman or whatever she's called. She can turn into a spider and infect people so they turn into spider-mutants.

This guy, Edward Cullen is so mysterious, even to a witch, who used to visit Magic School after human, normal school, since she turned 13. May be I'll visit the Magic School to find out, but where's the hurry. Nobody thinks he's a threat because he saved me so I was able to persuade Chris not to go up there and ask the Elders. I hate those people. They make life so hard. Which is part of the reason, I hate asking them for help. They give you all those rules that nobody needs. Apparently Leo killed one once, coz that guy wanted to kill Wyatt. It's a bit weird, if you think about it. I can't imagine Leo killing _anyone_. But the guy deserved it.

At 8 pm-ish Mom apologized: "Sorry, guys, I've gotta go. I have a date."

"Mom! What's his name?" I asked, eager.

"Phil Dwyer."

"Hmm. Sounds nice. But let's hope he's not like your last date." we all laughed. Last time she dated, the dude was called Dale Kerrick. He was real comic. Very hot, with a six pack may I add. And he was totally stuck up and thought that he was God's gift for women. He didn't like me either. Too bad Mom doesn't like stuck up dickheads. She wants Men to not mind her having a grown daughter.

"No, Phil's great, he's a baseball player. And doesn't think the world of himself. He really wants to meet you too. You'll like him." we hugged and said our goodbyes and she went back to her real body.

"Prue, we'll need to go soon as well. Hmm, bye honeys!" Patty announced. She hugged Bianca and Chris. I was hugging her, when she got a vision. She got all giddy and happy and hugged me even more. Confusing. What did she see? But when I asked her what the vision was about, she started lying. She is so rubbish at lying: "Well, ermm . . it's nothing important. You will . . . fall down soon." she laughed nervously. I looked at her skeptically. Before I could ask her anything else, she disappeared in reddish pink lights. Well, if it's something important, she'll tell me anyways.

Prue hugged Chris and Bee too and when we hugged, I asked her: "What is wrong with her?"

"No idea. Oh well. Bye everyone! Try to stay happy in Gloomsville! He he." she took the Book of Shadows and orbed away.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. My nightmares got better. I don't think this is much of a nightmare. He saved me again. From demons. And James was in the middle of them. They each tried to kidnap me, but Edward killed every demon with his super-powers. Except James that is. He said he'd be back soon. I shivered in my sleep, scared for Edward. I knew it was a dream but, I couldn't help but feel scared for Edward.

How much longer can this potion stop James from finding me? Chris and Bee also drank it, to not be findable, but how long can you run from a oh-so-powerful demon, who also happens to be your ex-boyfriend. I've wrote the spell. But to kill him for eternity, we need the potion stronger than the one made in 14 hundreds. We need to kill him forever. Not just for 600 or so years. Surprisingly some kinda ancestor of mine killed him 600 years ago. Now he's back. Anot just to be a prick, but he also wants my powers in his control and my virginity too. Seriously why not just stick to being an arsehole? Why also have to be oh-so-powerful and want me next to him on his throne in the underworld? Jeesh. I'm surprised why I'm not dead yet. But no, he doesn't want me dead, he apparently _loves_ (yeah, right) me, so he'll make me oh-so-mighty-ad-powerful Queen Underworld. I know as a child I've always wanted to rule a kingdom but this is seriously not what I had in mind. Running the underworld brainwashed is not what I'd like. The thought of ruling the Underworld next to James is just scary. Seriously. If I had to rule the underworld, demons would be sweet, little, goody-two-shoes.

* * *

Plaese review!!! and next chappy come soon and this time it really is. lol

review review review review review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 9

Prue POV

First, I orbed to Piper's attic and gave the Book of Shadows back. The minute I orbed back into my room, I heard my cell phone (**that is what USA-ian aka americans call mobile phones, right?**) ringing Patty's fav song, Love and Sex and Magic, by Ciara and Justin Timberlake. Ironic, really. But not very surprising. What do you expect from someone who is a witch and cupid hybrid?

"PRUE, PRUE! AMAZING NEWS!! ORB YOUR BUTT RIGHT HERE, NOW. AND I DON'T CARE WHAT I'M INTERRUPTING, JUST COME." I had to get the phone a meter away from my ear. Ouch, my ear.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Calm down a little. Jeesh." I said into the phone before shoving in into my pocket. I orbed into her room and found her jumping up and down on her bed.

"Okay, what did you just see in your vision?" I asked her, suspicious. Bella's gonna kill us, I know already. Patty is never up to any good.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT! I just saw, Bella and this really really niiiice and hottt and gorgeous guy kiss! Slow, but passionfilled. I can predict a long and happy relationship. It's like as if they're meant to be." she got that feeling again. When soulmates meet each other. She get's this feeling. Two clssmates, Julie and Zac got together because she thought they were soulmates. She hooked them up and they've been together for 3 years now. This is so good. Bella finally found her soulmate! Soul mate sounds cheesy but, come on, they were meat to be. Destiny and that shit. I screamed out of happiness.

"This is soo awesome! And here I was thinking, she'd need 5 years to get over James!" we were jumping up and down for about an hour, when Phoebe came in to ask, what the hell was wrong with us. But we couldn't tell her. So she just rolled her eyes and went back to answering her letters.

"Hey, we can't tell Bella, she was kissing Edward. she would try to get way from him as mch as possible." Patty suggested.

"Noo. And I wanted to put it on the front cover of the Daily Bay." I answered, my voice full of sarcasm. Sh ejust grinned at me stupidly, and I grinned back the same way. Bella won't be happy about this, but she'll thank us, someday.

Alice POV

I convinced everybody, that Bella wasn't a threat. Phew. Good thing there are no mind reading blokes in this mall. I checked. Now I have to think of how to hook her, and Edward up. If I told her about the Bella situation, he would make me move. And I will not, I repeat, will not loose such a fantastic shopping buddy. She is going to be my best friend and I'm gonna love her! Rose is gonna hate him for this, but, who cares about that? I like her already! edward and Bella will be such a lovely pair! I will try to get to know her in school, while Eddie will do his part subconsciously on his own. Hopefully. But that's what I saw in my vision. And my vision was very clear. Edwards gonna be a pain asking me what I'm hiding but though luck for him.

* * *

i no very short but i need this exact part as 1 chapter if u no wht I mean. whtever. anyways:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW plzzzzzzzzz i'll try to update as soon as possible too.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello lovely people! How are you doing? I know I haven't update for quite a long time, and i'm sorry but there's only schoolwork, homework and that shit, people tht are in yr 8 and under, a piece of advice, enjoy your time free of work. It'a hard life but i still have time to update for you guys. ANd looking at my ten chapters makes me feel proud of myself, I wrote so much! SNiff sniff. lol. And by the way, this is the longest chapter i've wrote for this story yet! I freaking total of 2319 words!!! I don't even write so much in english!

I know I said I wouldn't put disclimers on except on the first chapter, but I felt bored today so here it is:

Disclaimer: Everyone who thinks I look like Stephenie Meyer or the producer of charmed and who thinks I have a birthcertificate that says that i'm anyone of those mentioned above, raise your hand. Huh, noone. Oh well gues I own twilight or charmed.

enjoy!

* * *

**Twilights been Charmed**

Chapter 10

B-POV:

This week's been hectic. Edward was keeping his distance, probably because, he's scared, I'll find out about his secret. I still don't know what the secret is. May be he can't only run faster and is stronger than humans maybe, there is more to what he can do. Well, I'll just have to find out.

The more weirder thing is, Patty and Prue have been acting straaange. I hope they're not doing anything too crazy. But Patty doesn't have any limits when it come to crazyness. Which concerns me quite a lot.

Also, the only thing the whole school was talking about is some kinda dance. And already, a guy asked me to the dance. So here's what happened, when I was walking to History:

"Hey, Bella!" someone called from behind me.

"Hey, Eric." okay, geek alert, geek alert. Not that I have something against them. I'm one, kinda. But this specific nerd is very annoying. But at least not as much as the very annoying stalker, Mike.

"So, I was thinking, would you like to go to the spring dance with me?" he stuttered. Okay, he's not going to take rejection easy if he stutters like this. Poor kid. He should be glad that this is not Prue, he's asking out, she can be pretty harsh on guys. Sh ewould sneeze and say she's a allergic to bull shit. Actually I do that when randomers ask me out on facebook. Pervets.

"Urmm . . well, you see, I don't dance well. I'd probably break your leg at the end. You really don't want to go with me, trust me. Besides I'm not going. I think you should ask Chelsea, I'm sure she would yes. And by the way, the dance is in 2 weeks" I said, awkward. I smiled and walked away as fast as I could. Actually I can dance, but that's hip hop and break not the classical type. I'd go to sleep in one of those guys arms, and that's not something I would like. I like classical music but not for dancing.

Next was Mike, very annoying. He actually thought i was going to say yes. At least he asked me the day after Eric did. Sheesh, I tried to be as polite as possible. I wouldn't mind if Edward asked me out—wait what did I just think. Okay erase that. Rewind. It's only because he saved my life. Nothing else. Oh my God noooo. Shit. I am NOT falling in love again. Too dangerous. Okay, pep talking to myself isn't helping.

The day after Mike, Tyler asked me out and I ran into the girls toilets. He he. I made him trip and then, well, I ran for the toilets. Patty was proud of me when I told her of that these people have been asking me out. What the hell is wrong with her? Oh yeah I forgot a tiny little detail; she's half cupid.

On Friday, I had PE, and Alice Cullen was in that class with me and she's really nice. I don't know why everyone has such an aversion to the Cullens. Sheesh.

On the next monday, (present day) everyone was talking about some stupid beach trip to La Push, seeing as I wanted to explore this place a bit more, I agreed on going. Indian reservation, should be fun.

At Lunchtime, I have this bad habit of always side-glancing at the Cullen table to see if Edward was in. And there were only 4 people at the table and for some unknown reason to me, I lost my appetite. I hate school food anyway. I only got a freaking lemonade, and an apple.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled behind me. I glanced at where she was looking, why is Edward sitting on his own?

"Well, you can stop staring." I hissed in frustration. She giggled a little more but looked away. Finally. I glanced at him again and saw him wink at me. Oh, My, God, The Edward Cullen just winked at me and I have to say he looked veeery nice, when he did. Ahh.

"Does he mean you?" fake Jessica asked in insulting astonishment. Bitch.

"Yeah, looks like it. He definitely didn't just wink at you. I'll see what he wants." I smirked and walked over to Edward with my tray which had no food, except and apple and a lemonade.

"You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes, yeah you, PMS like a bitch, I would know." I sang as I sat down.

"Your singing voice is beautiful, but why are you singing this particular song?" I snorted as he asked me that.

"1st, my singing voice is not beautiful, and 2nd, this song just so goes to you." I smirked.

"Hot 'n cold? Now seriously?" he cocked an eyebrow and asked me amused.

"Well, come on. You have been changing your mind a lot lately. First you kinda save my life, then you choose to ignore me, then your all nice again. Well, if I look at it in your way, I'd understand why you're keeping your distance, I could find out your secret just like this." I snapped my fingers. He chuckled at my comment about him.

"No, my secret would be VERY hard to find out. I'm sure you haven't found my secret out." he told me, confident.

"Yet." I added. But he just chose to ignore it.

"So, why the sudden mood swing?" I asked him.

"Well, I reckoned, as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." my eyes got wide at his answer. Demons go to hell, right? No that's the demonic wasteland. But you can also call it hell if you talk with mortals, right? I'm gonna kill him if he ends up being a demon, literally (obviously, he he).

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he assured me, with my favorite crooked smile. Ahhh. He looks so niiice when he does that.

"Even if you try, you won't be able to." I smiled back and assured _him_.

"I wouldn't hurt you, but, I could." he reassured me. Before he hurts me, he'd start start running in superpeed trying to get away from my worse-than-hell fire.

"Trust me, you couldn't. Whatever, please change of topic please." I said and sipped at my lemonade.

"Okay by me! So, what are your theories, in what i am."

"Anything but that topic please?" but he shook his head. "Hmph, oh well, I don't know yet for sure and the theories are embarrassing."

"Please?" he looks so sexy, when he smiles like that. He is one dazzling, stupid, shiny, Volvo-owner. Hmph

"Okay, I give up. Well, the unlikely first, werewolf or animal-shifter?" he let out a laugh.

"I'm insulted, you actually thought, I could be a dog?" he actually looked horrified. What's wrong with a werewolf? He he, Piper once turned into one, a long long time a go before I was even born, hell, before my mum knew she was a witch even.

"Well, let me finish! It's unlikely because, both of them get the speed and strength when they actually transformed into the specific animal. The a little bit more likely theory is that you used to have a genie from a bottle and then you asked for superspeed and superstrength. And whatever else. Or you possess some kinda amulet or belt or bracelet or something like that, that gives you that gives you all this." he was laughing hysterically at me. I frowned and glared at him.

"Do you actually believe in half of what you said?" he was still laughing like crazy. I glared at him some more. What shall I say? Could I give away my secret of being a witch like this? Oh well, I'll probably just look like some superstitious freak.

"Some of them." I answered, now glaring playfully. He laughed even more. Sheesh. I'm a freaking witch, that can burn your butt, you know, I should believe in this crap.

His laughter finally died down a little: "By the way, I think you should know, you boyfriend over there is debating over, whether he should come and rescue you from me or not. He thinks I'm being . . . .unpleasant to you." he smirked.

"How do you know that? And I didn't even know I had a boyfriend." I told him, playing dumb.

"Mike Newton? Remember!" he played a long.

"Oh, right him. But in my opinion, he's a combination of a love-sick puppy and a stalker." I laughed. And he joined in too, but then I continued, "But, how do you even know that that's what he's thinking?"

"You see, most people are easy to read, but your the opposite. You're very good at hiding your feelings." he confessed.

"Well, that is a very good thing." I grinned. Then I continued, "Why do you have to make it so hard? Why don't you just tell me what you are?" I pouted.

"I'm sorry. But I'll give you a clue, what if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy." he told me, seriously.

"You could be, why else would you be going to hell? But, in my opinion, you seem like the bad guy, trying to be the good guy. Otherwise, you wouldn't have saved Tyler from his van." Ooops, shouldn't have given that away.

"Tyler?"

"You know, I'll let you find that out by yourself. Hint, hint. But don't tell anyone." I leaned closer to him and whispered kind of seductively and winked at him. Oh my God, I can't believe, I'm flirting with him.

Just then, the bell rang for next lesson.

"Bye!" he said as he got up.

"Hey! Wait for me! We've got Biology together, remember." I got up too.

He leaned to my ear and whispered: "You know, sometimes ditching is healthy. And you really should stay away from me . . . . it's for your own good." he turned around and started walking away. But after walking a few steps, he stopped, turned around, smiled this very sexy crooked smile and winked. I felt my head getting hotter and hotter. Shit, I hate my blushing! He turned back around and walked away, leaving me standing there, dazzled. Oh my God, when he smiles that very sexy crooked smile, ahh, I feel like jumping on him—wait WHAT did I just think there? Scratch that. But he does look so very sexy when he winks as well and argh! He's driving me nutts! It should be illegal to look so gorgeous.

There has been too much winking and too much whispering gong on. And that is NOT a good thing and I don't care if my so-called besties think the opposite, when I tell them. And to top it all off, there has definitely been some serious flirting going on. I can't believe I actually flirted with him! Bella, remember that your taking a very long vacation from boys! Okay, I realise, yet again that pep talking to myself is absolutely useless.

As I walked too Biology, I got this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Uh-oh. It's the feeling I had when I thought I should stay away from Mr. Macgorgeous. Why does this have to happen to me?

* * *

hehe, cliffy, but like i always say, cliffys make a writer a writer, right?

I'll give yous a little spoiler for next chappy: Bella will be turning someone into a dog! Can you already guess who?

Review, to tell me your guesses and you'll see your name on the next chapter. (okay not the best reward but wht did u expect?)

even if you don't know, or can't be bothered to guess, still review! And I wanted to ask, what does writers block mean? Does this site block yourr stories?WHat is it? Everyone keeps saying how they have this 'major' writer's block and I don't know what it means. So review me with your answers!


	11. Chapter 11

I know, I haven't updated 4 ages, but i have my reasons. And 2 those pple who reviewd, thank you very much, they rele made my day! ANd the only people that guessed right about who got turned into a dog are **twird96 and unofficiallyalice. **A nd I would also like to thank **Charmed Vampire Girl, ShadowWolfDagger, Edwardis4me and queenlivi14, **for their interesting reviews and everyone else that reviewd as well, but these were my favourite reviews. Yeah, that would be it. Now, Enjoy!XD

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 11

B-POV

Luckily, I wasn't late for class. But that's as far as my luck would go. We're blood typing today. There goes luck. Did I ever provoke Lepricorns? I don't think so, then why do I have the worst luck imaginable?

Uh-oh, Mr Banner just pricked Eric's finger as a demonstration. There, the stench is coming. Yuck. I'm used to it, people get injured when demon fighting. But I think Eric's blood stinks even worse than Patty or Prue or any of their cousins. Blech.

I feel sick. Hey, I could use this excuse to skip rest of class. May be even Gym. Awesome! And I'd probably not have to act too much anyways, seeing as I actually do feel sick. He he.

I put my head in my hands and hoped drama class, that Patty forced me to be in, paid off. I used a little magic too to make me look sicker than I feel. I needed that, I haven't been able to use magic for 2 days. I didn't even telekineses the door shut. It's uncomfortable suppressing magic. Very uncomfortable.

Mr Banner came to my desk and and asked me if I was alright. I told him that I felt horrible. At times like this, Prue would call me melodramatic and Patty would say I can't act. But they're not here to make me laugh and give my acting away.

Can I just ask, why, oh why is my luck so bad? Sir, had Mike take me out to reception. Great, now I wish I'd skived off with Edward. No, no, no! very bad idea. I'd probably start flirting again. Where did all that confidence come from? I don't understand. He makes me feel over-confident, and that's a bad thing, I think. He was right, I should stay away from him. But every time I think about staying away from him, I get that gut-wrenching feeling. This is bad, very very bad. I can't ignore the fact that I have feelings for him. I feel like banging my head on that wall over there.

The minute I was out of the classroom, the stench went and I could breath evenly again. Unfortunately, me being sick meant Mike, getting a chance to touch me and put his arms around me. And let me tell you his hands were SWEATY. Eww. But I couldn't even tell him to get off me, because I needed to keep up the facade.

I spotted a bench and told him: "Mike, just let me sit down for a minute." when I sat down, I actually did feel better; Mike wasn't touching me anymore. "Mike, how about this, you go back to class, I can handle myself." I tried to assure him.

"No. I'm supposed to take you to the reception, you look like your gonna fall, the minute you get up." That's my magic, you dickheaded pervert. In case I forgot to mention, I noticed, he keeps looking at my boobies when I'm not looking. And that's very disturbing. Perverted asshole.

"Look, Mike. In case you haven't noticed, I always look sick. And I have legs, I can walk to the office by myself." I argued. I wanted to get rid of him, desperately.

"I know that, but I still think I should walk you to the reception. You look like you're gonna faint, the minute I go."

"Mike, why don't you get it?? Why is it so hard to fucking understand an easy word like no?? It's just n-o, no. Okay. I'm not interested in you and that's that. Why can't you just get your, miserable, fucked-up ass back to that fucked up class. Why are you such a shit head?? Can you just stop acting like a fucked-up little, annoying, love/lust-sick puppy!" and 3-2-1-POOF. He turned into tiny, little chi-hua-hua. The only really ugly breed of dog **(A/N:hey, whoever has a chihuahua, this Bella talking so don't kill me)** that stays tiny all it's life and is too Paris-Hilton-or-legally-blond-Emma's style. Ugh.

My eyes got big at the tiny, ugly dog in front of me. I threw my head back and laughed hysterically. This suits him so well! I should keep him like this. Mike Newton is dog! Mike Newton is dog! Mike Newton is dog! Mike Newton is a dog!

I stopped laughing abruptly. Shit. Mike Newton is a dog. I turned him into a dog. A chi-hua-hua. Shit shit shit. I am in deep shit, just like Prue likes to say. How am I going to turn him back? I felt like crying now. I need the other members of the crazy three. At times like this, Prue turned her genius brain on and gave me ideas. I don't even desire for him to turn back into human form, so I can't turn him back with my own power. Shit, shit and bull shit.

I just sat there, with my head in my arms and closed eyes. Trying to think of something to do with my new dog. I mean Mike, he's not my dog. He needs to be turned back to human, he needs to be turned back to human, he needs to turn back to human form. He has to be turned back, even if he doesn't have a real and proper social life as a human. Even if he's the worst pain in the ass. Shit, it's not working. He still hasn't turned back to human. My miserable, fucked-up life can't get any worse.

Shit! I shouldn't have said that. I absolutely shouldn't have. Because, suddenly, I heard a velvety voice say: "Bella? What are you doing here? And. . . . what' wrong? Are you feeling sick?" One word; Edward. SHIT. What's he doing here?? Shit, shit and shit again. I seriously swear too much, when I'm angry. And I was supposed to try get rid of that bad habit. Who gives a shit? I'm in deep shit anyways.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUN. another cliffhanger. I'm really strting to like them. He he. I told u before, cliffhangers make an author, and author. Even if we all hate it.=P. And I'm sorry, I know it's a pretty short chapter but I needed this particular bit in on exact chapter.

Anyways, I have questions for the ff. Should I have James kidnapp someone? or not? I'm confused right now, and can anyone give me suggestions on how to make Bella immortal? except gtting turned into a vampire of course.

And plzzz u all no tht i just absolutely love me some reviewss. They make my days. ANd they're better than getting an opportunity to turn Mike into an animal and then getting caught. Please? *pouts and batters eyelashes* Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, my update is late yet again and my only excuse this time is, I've been watching Gossip Girl episodes on intrenet. And of course school is always part of the reason too. Anyways thanks so much to:

**Incredibelle, Azure-x-Rose nd ShadowWolfDagger (like always) **for their reeally good ideas on wht 2 do with this story (well, the end bit anyways) And every other reviewer that made my day when I read it!

Ya, so here's CHapter 12!! Enjoy!=]

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 12

_Previously on Twilight's been Charmed:_

_I just sat there, with my head in my arms and closed eyes. Trying to think of something to do with my new dog. I mean Mike, he's not my dog. He needs to be turned back to human, he needs to be turned back to human, he needs to turn back to human form. He has to be turned back, even if he doesn't have a real and proper social life as a human. Even if he's the worst pain in the ass. Shit, it's not working. He still hasn't turned back to human. My miserable, fucked-up life can't get any worse._

_Shit! I shouldn't have said that. I absolutely shouldn't have. Because, suddenly, I heard a velvety voice say: "Bella? What are you doing here? And. . . . what' wrong? Are you feeling sick?" One word; Edward. SHIT. What's he doing here?? Shit, shit and shit again. I seriously swear too much, when I'm angry. And I was supposed to try get rid of that bad habit. Who gives a shit? I'm in deep shit anyways._

Now:

I looked up slowly, hoping I was imagining it all. But no, it wasn't my overactive imagination.

"Edward? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else ditching class?" my voice got 8 octaves higher. Mike barked again. He just noticed him, apparently. But what if he saw something? I hope not, I'm no good at memory spells. And I'd hate to put that powder on him, that the Elders have. I'm sure he'd hate to have his memory taken away from him as well.

"Yeah, I was in my car listening to my I-Pod. But then I heard a dog bark and came to investigate. I didn't know dogs were allowed in the school boundaries. Ad aren't you supposed to be in class right now? What are you doing here?" he asked me, suspiciously.

"Man, you ask a lot of questions. Well, I felt sick in class . . . . .we're blood typing you see and. . . . I feel sick at the smell of it, you're lucky you're missing it. And then . . . . I was walking to the office and found little Mike here." I talked quite fast, well, except the parts where I had to pause to think what to say next. Shit, again. I just said I found Mike. Not a dog, Mike. Fuck. At least I didn't say shit. But fuck's worse, right? Oh man, I need to sort out my language.

"Mike?" he asked.

"Yeah, for some unknown reason (to you), he reminds me of Mike Newton. So I decided to call him Mike and he even responds to that name. Someone probably lost him or something." I explained, very nervous.

"Now, that you mentioned it, you're right, he does remind me of Newton. So you get sick at the sight of blood?" he sounded amused. Laughing at me, are we?

"Don't you laugh at my bloodsickness, it's a very common thing. We're not all related to doctors and used to seeing blood." well, I do see blood on a daily basis but but I still get nauseas over it. But he kept laughing at me, and I didn't like it.

"So I should head over to the office now. I still feel a little sick and I'll try to pull a sickey and get home. I can't just leave little Mikey here, can I?"

"Mind if I walk you there? You probably should get home, you don't look well." he asked politely. I looked into those butterscotch eyes and got lost. I heard myself agree. Oh no. Why does he make me feel like jumping on him?

We walked along side and occasionally my arm would brush against his and I felt this electrical jolt. I blushed and looked away. God damn that bush. At least when I have make-overs done, Patty doesn't put too much blusher on, she claims that I blush enough. Besides I'm against spots. Even though I have this really good cream (which was made with a teensy-weensy little bit of magic) that if you put in on, you zits are gone in 6 hours.

I put Mike outside and told him to stay there, if he doesn't I'd probably have to improvise with some kind of finding spell to find him at home. That dog is a real pain in the ass. I mean Mike, Mike is a big pain in the ass.

In the office, they gave me a cold glass of water, which really did make me feel better. But I couldn't quit pretending if I wanted to go home. So I sat down and tried to look paler than I was (I don't think that's possible seeing as I have snow-white skin, except if I want to be as pale as the Cullens, but that would need a spell and no, too risky, it can go seriously wrong, then I'd really have to go to hospital). In a few minutes I would go to Mrs Cope and tell her that I need to go home, that I'd been feeling sick all day and all that other shit I'd have to improvise.

But before I could say anything to Mrs Cope, Edward pulled a few strings for me and flirted with her into letting us both go home. Sheesh, Edward's probably the age of her grand-son. Eww. I can't imagine an old woman like her fantasize about a 17 year old student.

And wow. Was my acting so damn good or did he see through my acting and thought he'd do me a favor? I felt like kissing him! Sorry, came out wrong, I felt like kissig him because he just saved my butt. Yeah, that's right. Hopefully.

We exited the Reception and I heard a bark. Good boy he was still waiting for me to come back. He'll never change will he? But right now, that's a good thing. I didn't need to make up a crappy spell that'd end up going wrong and I'd get into trouble.

"Good doggy! You waited! I'm actually kind of surprised!" I told Mike. Keep the facade up, Bella. You can't treat the dog like dirt. Even if he is actually Mike.

"He seems to like you!" Edward observed.

"'Course he does." I muttered to myself. I hope he didn't hear that.

I picked up Mike, and we all started walking towards the parking lot.

"Anyways, thanks, Edward! You just saved my butt. You probably will never find out how, but you did, and I'm very grateful!" I smiled gratefully. His eyebrows shot up.

But then he laughed and answered: "I knew it! I knew there was something wrong about your expression. But I thought of helping yourself out anyways. You were just acting! Shouldn't ditch class! Tut, tut, tut, bad girl. But I'm no one to talk, I'm ditching class myself."

"I could have gotten home without your help. But was I that obvious?" I asked.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Mrs Cope believed your so-called 'sickness'." he laughed that musical laugh and I joined in. To laugh, not laugh musically, I mean.

"Anyways, thanks again and bye!" I smiled and turned around.

But before I could walk away, something got stuck on my McKenzie jacket (I know, usually I don't like designer, which means being ostentatious, but McKenzie clothes really are nice and comfortable. And that's the combination of clothes I prefer. Nice and comfortable.). I turned around to see an irritated Edward holding on to my hood.

"Where do you think you're going Missy? Did you not hear me promise to take you home safely? You don't even drive a car. Do you really think I'm going to let to wait in the rain? And your supposed to be sick. Well, feel sick for that matter" he sounded frustrated and also looked frustrated. I just stood there shocked. I have been out with several guys, but none of them took care of me like this and Newsflash, I'm not even going out with him. Wow. I'm really starting to like him. If it was anyone else except my family and friends (meaning mainly the Halliwells), I don't think they'd even think about this. Well, none of the guys I've been out with anyways.

"You're very considerate. If that perverted Mike offered me a ride I'd run and think that he's got rape in mind, but for some reason, unknown to even me, I trust you. So okay, then I will let you give me a ride home. And it's not my fault I failed—I mean, I didn't pass the driving test, yet. Btw, the dog's coming with me." he laughed when I said I didn't pass my driving test. He was laughing at me. So I frowned at him, which made him laugh harder. Hmph.

Wait, did I just accept an offer from THE Edward Cullen? Even if there is a fat chance that he's a freaking demon?

Well, it was hard to decline an offer from him when he looked so cute.

But trust me, if he tries to hurt me (which I trust he won't) anyway that has to do with hurting me physically, he will feel hell's fire, and no, I'm not exaggerating, that fire makes much more damage than normal fire. which is partly a reason I hate using it. If he tries to do anything that has not got to do with killing me (I don't think he's that perverted, btw I said that perverted because all male creatures to walk o this earth are perverted), he'd turn into a toad, I know very cliché, but it's still funny.

We got to his Volvo. Stupid, shiny Volvo owner, still smirking at me. But he opened the door for me, like a proper gentleman. "Whoever said chivalry is dead, obviously never met you." I complimented. We laughed and Mike barked. I knew it, Mike is a gayboy trying to make himself like boobs by acting like a love-sick puppy. Well, look where that got him, he is a chi-hua-hua now. I got in and put Mike on the seat next to me. Ha, Edward, your car is going to smell of dogs/Mike.

Edward started the car and asked me, amused: "So you faint at the sight of blood or was that accidentally too?"

"Hey! It's not my fault, blood stink so horrible!" I retorted.

"Normal people can't smell blood." he told me like it's the most obvious thing.

"Well, I can. And I never claimed to be a normal person." I stuck my tongue out like a little kid. I got my Blackberry (phone) out of my bag and texted Mom:

_Mom! I jus turnd a vry annoyin guy in2 a dog, and not any dog, like the dog frm legally blond. The ratlike 1. And I hve no idea whtsoeva on how 2 turn him bck. Plzz help. Cum 2 glumsvill?? BTW, I'm riding in Edward C. s car, right now. He'z taing me home right now. If anythng hppns, it's hiz fault. U no tht blood to blood spell? I'm sure tht'll work if I dissappear. lol. Nah, I trust him. And don't wrry I'm save, it seems he's going the right direction 2 the house. lol. nd yh i need hlp turning mike bck human, plzz cum 2 spoons nd forks?_

_U no u love me!, xoxo Gossip Girl. Jus kiddin! __xoxo _Bella_. _=)

"Who are you texting?" Edward asked, curious.

"My mom." I answered, before my phone vibrated again, telling me I got a new text off mom.

* * *

There u go! chapter 12, how was? was it bad, was it good? please review. and don't worry guys, bella will EVENTUALLY turn Mike back. But she and her besties will have some fun with him. He he. Next chapter, there will be a little bit of E/B fluff and wht else, that is for me to know and you to find out in time. lol. anyways whteva!

Please review!Gimme a comment! I don't care if it's flame. I'm surprised I didn't get any in the last chapter. Coz some people just hate it when Bella shows her bad side. And thts not even her bad side. That's her being a teenager. For goodness sake, she may be old for her age but she still PMS's. ANyways REVIEW!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

This time you can't complain. My update is earlier than it's supposed to be. But you should thank the rain for this chapter. Weird I know, but the rain inspired me for this chapter. i was just sitting in my room when suddeny it started raining so heavily, I had this urge to go outside and get wet. There was lighting s well and it was so beautigul, seriously. You might be thinking weird girl, but i dont care coz i am weird. To the people that do like thunder and lightining, well, some people start screaming when there is thunder and lighting. And no I'm not kidding.

**IMPORTANT**: I know how much some people hate it when people copy and paste songs into their fics but this song is the whole story's sound track so don't just skim over it, actually read it because there is a reason I put the song there. The meaning of the song is important. I only found it when writing this chapter otherwise, the whole fic would be called 'I'm only me when I'm with you'. This song fits so well to Twilight's been Charmed.

Disclaimer: No I don't own 'I'm only me when I'm with you' Jeesh. It's Taylor Swift's. And no, I don't own either Twilight nor Charmed. Duh.

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 13

_Previously on Twilight's been Charmed:_

"_Who are you texting?" Edward asked, curious._

"_My mom." I answered, before my phone vibrated again, telling me I got a new text off mom._

Now:

_WHT? If he turnd in2 a dog via potion, u r in BIG truble young lady! I told u I dont mind if u do a few harmless practical jokes, as long as u have the antidote!! and in FORKS? in SanFran, ok I don't mind, if sumthing goes wrong I'd b ther, but in FORKS? ok, i no it's quite funny eve now tht i think bout it, itz funny. Stil. Yh, hun, I'm cuming. Seeing as u can't deal with ur magical problems, wht r mothers for, right? And yh I'll b bringing ur frndz with me, they won't forgive me if i don't. newayz, i m cuming 2 gloomsville. can't leave u ther 2 handle a chi-hua-hua can i? btw, is it raining?lol_

_xoxo MOM (not tht gossip girl) =P_

I laughed at Mom's message. Edward looked at me curiously: "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh it's nothing, just good news."

"And may I know what that good news is?"

"Ermm . .my Mom and my two best friends, Patty and Prue are coming to visit me." I grinned.

I texted back to Mom:

_Mom, it was accidently. I didn't even hav a potion. So dont make assumptions. =P. And yh, it's raining. thx 4 bringing P&P with u! and the dog iz getting annoying._

_xoxo Bella Girl_

Suddenly it started raining, heavy. And for some reason, I had this desire. You know how, sometimes you just feel like doing these crazy things? Well, I'm having one of those moments.

I took my I-Pod out and magic-ed some speakers into my bag. I plugged the speakers with my I-Pod.

"Edward, pull in!" I ordered Edward.

"Why? Do you feel sick? You house is only two minutes away."

"Just do it!"

So he obeyed and did what I told him to do. We were only a few minutes drive way from my house. He stopped around a clearing that wasn't far from my house. I quickly put one of my favorite songs, 'I'm only me when I'm with you' by Taylor Swift on and put in on full volume. The song started and I ran outside.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
In a field behind your yard,  
You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
Just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you. _

I acted like my hand was a microphone and started mouthing the words and dancing in the very heavy rain. I knew I'd get a cold, but this was just awesome, no other word to describe it.

_[Chorus:]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

I just realized, Edward was staring at me. Hmmm. Just then I got the best idea. I dragged Edward out of his car, ignoring his protests. Mike followed us out and barked happily.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me._

A random person drove past us, looking at us like we had brain-damage. Edward and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. We didn't care if that randomer thought we were crazy. We were having fun. And we don't give a shit about what he thinks

_[Chorus:]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell. _

We danced and sang to the music. This is so fun. We did spins and cartwheels.

_[Chorus:]  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

"This was so FUN! OMG, I haven't done this since ages!" I told Edward. We laughed and played in rain a little more. But it all got spoiled, because I sneezed. He got concerned and we had to go back in the car. Mike shook and got in.

"I can't get in." I protested

"Why?" he asked, concerned yet again.

"You car seats are going to get wet!" I told him.

"Your freezing, in the rain, and your concerned about my car seats? You are truly impossible, Bella. Just get in!" I got in reluctantly.

"That was soo fun. I didn't know getting wet in the rain could be so fun! It was . . .just incredible." Edward gushed while he started the car. I laughed.

"Don't tell me you've never done this before. You live in Forks, possibly the rainiest place in the USA."

"So? I've never had music in hand. And I thought you hate the rain. I'm sure that you said that in our first conversation." he replied.

"It depends on my mood—Haa-ha-ha-chooo." Edward asked me if I was okay and offered a tissue. I took it and blew my nose.

Finally we got home. He got out and opened the door for me. Very gentleman-ish. I got out and noticed that, the rain had stopped. Mike barked and jumped out of the car as well.

"Thanks Edward, I had a blast of a time! And thanks for helping me ditch class." I grinned. I was about to do something very daring, but I couldn't because the front door of the house flung open and I heard three squeals.

"BELLA!!" Mom, Patty and Prue screamed. I turned around and screamed back: "MOM! PATTY! PRUE!" I ran and hugged each of them furiously.

"Bella! You're soaking wet! Did you get get wet in the rain again!!" Mom sighed. And finally she noticed Edward, "And who may you be?" I mentally rolled my eyes, they were ogling him. I felt like putting my hands over their eyes and stop them from looking at him. For some reason.

"Ermm, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Ms Jenkins. And you two must be Patty and Prue. Can I just ask, are you two sisters? You look a lot alike." Mom smiled at him and Patty and Prue grinned at each other.

"Just call me Billie, dear." my Mom smiled at him.

"Hmm . . . . Bella seems to have told you about us. But she's being very selfish, not inviting us to the getting-wet-in-the-rain session. I'm Prue, but what were you thinking? That skank and me, sisters? Right." Prue introduced herself. I rolled my eyes at her.

"She wishes. But we're nearly sisters, we're cousins and Bella is our nearly-cousin because her mom and our moms are good friends and we three are best friends. 'The Crazy Three' and it's very nice to meet Bella's b—friend. I'm Patty." Patty explained. She looked from me to him. Oh no, she had that calculating look on his face. Shit shit shit. Wait, what was she about to say, it starts with a 'b'. Ah, hell, this is not good. I don't need her playing matchmaker, even if she is one by birth.

"Nice to meet you too. Bella only told me, that her Mom, Ms Jenkins, a Patty and a Prue were coming to visit her. So I guessed, you would be those people."

"Yes, we are." Patty grinned.

"Oh dear, you are both soaking! Bella, I told you not to get wet in the rain, now your going to get a cold! And Edward, would you like to come in? I cold give you Chris' clothes to get changed into. You'll get a cold." Mom offered Edward.

"Oh no. It's okay Ms Jen—I mean Billie. My house is not far from here. My immune system is pretty good so, I don't think I'd get cold. And my dad's doctor anyways so it's okay." he reclined politely to Mom's offer and smiled as if remembering a private joke.

"You sure?" Mom asked again. Edward nodded. I also noticed Patty and Prue checking him out. Sigh. They won't ever change will they.

"So, your the famous Edward Cullen? Bella here, has told us a lot about you." Patty is seriously talking too much.

"Has she now? What'd she say?" Edward raised his eyebrows and asked curiously. I swear I just heard Prue snicker.

"Ermm . . Mom, Patty and Prue we should go back inside now. Where's Bianca?" I shoved them in the house. I threw Mike in as well. I closed the door and went back to Edward to say good-bye. I'm sure they were all watching from the kitchen window. Seriously, people these days.

"You were talking behind my back?" he asked amused.

"Don't worry it's all good." I grinned and then continued, "Thanks again! You might never know how much you helped me but you did so thanks again and seeing a your not coming inside, bye!"

"Bye and thank _you_! I had a great time! Bye! See you on Tuesday or Wednesday." he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Why Wednesday?"

"I'm going camping hiking with my family, that kinda thing."

"Oh, oh well, I'll miss you and have fun hiking with your cold! Thanks again and bye!" I couldn't stop my self from doing what I did next. I kissed him on cheek and shouted a goodbye before going inside the house. I swear when I turned around to say bye he was standing there with his hand on his cheek and a small smile playing on his lips. When I came into the house, I heard his car drive away. I was grinning like an idiot when I came into the kitchen, where everyone else seemed to be except Chris and Bianca. For some reason Patty and Prue squealed and hugged me. I thought we already done that. Okay.

* * *

How do you like that? See I promised some fluff and here you go. By the way, to the readers that didnt get it. Prue and Patty are the only ones that know about the future pair of the year; Edward and Bella. So they were really happy when B/E interacted so well. Poor Edward he's worried that she's getting too close to him. He now knows his feelings bt doesn't like admitting it.

btw, this is probably the longest chppy i wrote yet. 2421 words! YAyy! 5 pages! My English teacher would be proud of me, if she ever read this.

Anywayz please review! Did you like my weird sense of . And what do u think of the ff's soundtrack? Doesn't it fit perfectly? Well, u might not think so but it will in further chapters. I found it while looking for some slow, sweet song that's good for when dancing and singing in the rain. Anyways review review review review review review review review review review.


	14. Chapter 14

HEllo dear people!!! I was going to finish writing this chpt a few days a ago, but, I went to Lightwater Valley with school. And I was nackered after coming home. TO the good readers who don't know whta tht is, it's a theme park, yh doesn't sound likeit, but it is. And it was awesome. But i do prefer flamingo land. it's got a zoo AND loads of more awesome rides. btw 2 the good people of america/usa/whteva all this is in england/uk/britain/whteva.

and thx sooooo much 2 **EdwardsIs4Me, twird96 and demrahc27, **guys, ur reviews made my day. srsly. i loved them so much! and thx a lot 2 **Albino Porch Monkey **(btw, i love ur screenname!), because her review, was awesome as well and she encouraged me doing this chapter. I wanted to do this chapter in EPOV s well as her so here it is!

ENJOY=D

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 14

Bella's phone vibrated again, she looked at it and laughed.

I looked at her curiously: "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh it's nothing, just good news."

"And may I know what that good news is?"

"Ermm . .my Mom and my two best friends, Patty and Prue are coming to visit me." she grinned. She must be very happy. She's living with her mum's friends son and his fiancée, she must be ecstatic to know that her Mom and her two best friends are coming to visit. I would be.

Should I ask her if I should find that James guy and put him in Jail? I could tell her,I had connections and I could find him and put him in jail. No, I think I'd sound creepy. Well, creepier than I am, already. But I'm so selfish, I want her to stay in Forks longer. May be that's why I don't want to go look for James.. How about, I could look for him and then may be kill him or put him in jail and never tell Bella. I cold do that. But, why am I even bothering? I know, I like her but not that much, do I?

She started typing something on her phone again, probably texting back her friends or her Mom. I wanted to look, but I respected her privacy. I know I probably don't respect anyone else's but I felt like I needed to respect hers, and it's easier, because I can't read her mind anyways.

Suddenly it started raining, heavy. It was quite loud for, what, with my super-hearing.

I watched Bella take out her I-Pod and take speakers out of her bag, what is this girl doing with speakers in her bag? I think she's even stranger than vampires, but in a good way.

"Edward, pull in!" she ordered. What's wrong?

"Why? Do you feel sick? You house is only two minutes away." I asked her concerned of her health. I didn't know she was car-sick.

"Just do it!"

So I obeyed and did what she told me to do. We were only a few minutes drive way from my house. I stopped around a clearing that wasn't far from her house. She put a song, that I may have heard coming from Alice's room. Alice is the only one that bothers to stay up to date about songs and celebrities.

The song started and Bella ran outside. Has she gone crazy? She's going to get wet. And then get a cold, or worse a fever.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
In a field behind your yard,  
You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
Just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you. _

Bella acted like my hand was a microphone and started mouthing the words to the song and dancing in the very heavy rain. She looked so . . . bella, as in the Italian word, bella. Her name suits her so well. She looked so innocent and beautiful. Even though she looked so ...innocent, she looked....sexy. Wait, did I just say sexy? Emmett is rubbing off me. But she kinda did, her brown hair looked nearly black in the rain. She ripped off her McKenzie coat, which is actually waterproof, which meant, now she is going to get wet properly. That red top looked good on her, even though it was soaking wet. And.....I'm going to say this again, she looked so...sexy.

_[Chorus:]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Crap. she just caught me staring. When she started walking up to me, I thought I was in trouble. And I was, only not the way I thought. She opened the car door and dragged me out of the car. I let her drag me out of the car and into the rain, otherwise she wouldn't have stood a chance.

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me._

A random person drove past us, looking at us like we had brain-damage. Bella and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. We didn't care what that stranger thought about us. We were having fun. And it really was fun. Dancing and mouthing to this 21st century song was actually awesome. Yeah, that's Alice's word but I'm using it anyway.

_[Chorus:]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know  
That what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell. _

We danced and sang to the music. This is so fun. I spun her around. Yeah, I spun her around. She smelled so delicious, and I could have kidnapped her and have her as my meal, nobody would know or even ever find out. But I couldn't. I don't know why, I just couldn't. Well,actually I might know why, I swore to myself 60 years ago that I'd never take another human life. But I don't think that's the reason. I don't think I could hurt _her_.

_[Chorus:]  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

"This was so FUN! OMG, I haven't done this since ages!"Bella told me. So that means she does this more often. We laughed and played in rain a little more. We stopped when she sneezed. I knew it, she'd get a cold or worse. It already started. I made her go back to the car.

"I can't get in." she protested. What happend?

"Why?" I asked, concerned. Is there something wrong with the my Volvo?

"You car seats are going to get wet!" she confessed. WHAT? Did I just hear her being concerned about my _car_? This girl is impossible.

"Your freezing, in the rain, and your concerned about my car seats? You are truly impossible, Bella. Just get in!" she got in reluctantly. The dog shook and went in. I don't like it, I don't know why but I just don't. But I think it might have something to do with his name being Mike. And I really don't like Mikes vulgar mind, at all.

"That was soo fun. I didn't know getting wet in the rain could be so fun! It was . . .just incredible." I gushed while I started the car. She laughed musically. Her laugh, it makes me feel funny. Like butterflies in my dead stomach. What the hell is up with that?

"Don't tell me you've never done this before. You live in Forks, possibly the rainiest place in the USA." she stated incredulously.

"So? I've never had music in hand. And I thought you hate the rain. I'm sure that you said that in our first conversation." I replied. She did mention she hated the rain in Forks.

"It depends on my mood—Haa-ha-ha-chooo." I asked me if she was okay and offered a tissue. She took it and blew her nose. She's going to get sick. I hope she doesn't get a fever.

Finally we got to her home. I got out and opened the door for her. I should always be chivalrous. She got out and thanked me.

"Thanks Edward, I had a blast of a time! And thanks for helping me ditch class." she grinned. Suddenly, the front door opened and I heard three very loud squeals.

"BELLA!!" a blond woman, and two brunette's screamed. The blond woman looked a lot like Bella, only she had blond hair and Bella had brown. She looked a lot like Bella, may be that's her mother. She did say that her mother was coming. The other two girls had brown hair and brown eyes. Those must be the Patty and the Prue she was talking about. Bella turned around and screamed back: "MOM! PATTY! PRUE!" she ran and hugged each of them furiously.

"Bella! You're soaking wet! Did you get get wet in the rain again!!" her Mom sighed. And then, she noticed me, "And who may you be?" she asked me.

"Ermm, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Ms Jenkins. And you two must be Patty and Prue. Can I just ask, are you two sisters? You look a lot alike." I explained. She smiled at me, warmly and the two brunettes grinned at each other.

"Just call me Billie, dear." she smiled again.

"Hmm . . . . Bella seems to have told you about us. But she's being very selfish, not inviting us to the getting-wet-in-the-rain session. I'm Prue, but what were you thinking? That skank and me, sisters? Right." the girl that had mostly dark colors on explained. I thought they were best friends? She was calling the girl that must be Patty, skank.

"She wishes. But we're nearly sisters, we're cousins and Bella is our nearly-cousin because her mom and our moms are good friends and we three are best friends. 'The Crazy Three' and it's very nice to meet Bella's b—friend. I'm Patty." Right, they are best friends. They call themselves 'The Crazy Three'? I think the name fits perfectly to Bella.

"Nice to meet you too. Bella only told me, that her Mom, Ms Jenkins, a Patty and a Prue were coming to visit her. So I guessed, you would be those people."

"Yes, we are." Patty grinned.

"Oh dear, you are both soaking! Bella, I told you not to get wet in the rain, now your going to get a cold! And Edward, would you like to come in? I cold give you Chris' clothes to get changed into. You'll get a cold." Ms Jenkins offered me. She is a good mother actually, despite what I thought of her. I thought she would be one of those mothers that didn't care much about their children but she's not. I'll have to believe that there was a good enough reason to let Bella move to Forks with Ms Jenkins' friends' son and his fiancée.

"Oh no. It's okay Ms Jen—I mean Billie. My house is not far from here. My immune system is pretty good so, I don't think I'd get cold. And my dad's doctor anyways so it's okay." I reclined politely to Billie's offer. Right, like I could get a cold. Hmm....I think I would give other people colds. My body temperature is probably colder than the Forks' rain.

"You sure?" she asked again.I nodded. For the first time today, I noticed, I couldn't read either Billie's, Patty's or Prue's minds. Now, what the hell? Now, I need to ask Alice if she can see their future. She can't see Bella's. At least that's what she told me.

"So, your the famous Edward Cullen? Bella here, has told us a lot about you." Patty said. I'm sure I just heard Prue snicker. But, Bella said something about me? I hope it's nothing too revealing. I don't want the Volturi to visit.

"Has she now? What'd she say?" I raised my eyebrows and asked curiously. I swear I just heard Prue snicker.

"Ermm . . Mom, Patty and Prue we should go back inside now. Where's Bianca?" Bella said as she threw them all including Mike inside the house. She closed the door. But I could hear them all laugh and giggle. They were watching us, through the kitchen window.

"You were talking about me behind my back?" I asked amused.

"Don't worry it's all good." she grinned and then continued, "Thanks again! You might never know how much you helped me but you did so thanks again and seeing a your not coming inside, bye!" I ma never know how much I helped her? I wish I could read her mind.

"Bye and thank _you_! I had a great time! Bye! See you on Tuesday or Wednesday." I smiled.

"Why Tuesday or Wednesday?"

"I'm going camping and hiking with my family, that kinda thing."

"Oh, oh well, I'll miss you and have fun hiking with your cold! Thanks again and bye!" she leaned on to me and kissed my cheek. Does she know, how dangerous this is, for her? No she doesn't and she never will. I nearly took a bite off her! Is she a danger magnet? Why does she come so close to me? Do her instincts not tell her to stay far away from me? I touched my cheek, where she kissed it. It's not that i didn't like it. I liked it, but, it's dangerous for her. I quickly got into the car and drove away as fast as I could. I need to hunt, and fast. Good thing we're going hunting tomorrow.

* * *

SO? how was it? this is THE most longest chpter i've wrote, like 100 words longer than the previous chppy. so 2821 words! Yuppeeee!

I no i dont usually do this, but I really want at the very least, 85 reviews for the whole story by the time i post the next chpter.r. FOr this chpt I'd like at least 6-8 reviews. purleaseeee??? pretty please?????? COme on it's only 6-8 and if more, ur my guest! but pleaseee i need reviews and encourgement? If it's flame i don't mind either. Because i dont even no how it feels 2 get flame. so yh feel free to flame me. not in the literal sense tho. I dont wna burn. newayz plese review! every review makes me go all fuzzy inside. lol. jus kidding dont look at me like i've got brain damage. okay i will now stop talking. i mean writing. sry. bye. next chpter will be up as soon as i get my 85 reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

I no, I no.... I promised I'd update as soon as I got 85 reviews, I'd update, but how was I to no u tht ur all so awesome and tht i got 85 reviews on the first day i posted the chpter? u relly r rilly awesome! i asked for 85, i got 87! thx so much! I love me reviewers and me readers!

here u go, there is some hillariy!

enjoy!

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 15

B-POV

The minute we I got in the kitchen, everyone started talking at once.

"He is one fiiiiine Mr. McGorgeous! He looks even better in real life! Bella, good fishing." Patty complimented.

"He does seem very gorgeous and I'm sure he could be very seductive when he wants to be." Mom muttered to herself. Noone but me noticed and I pretended to not have heard that comment. But I don't understand, why does she not like Edward? Does she think he's another James? He is most definitely not a demon. Demons don't have super speed and strength. Edward was so polite and chivalrous as well. Mom likes that type of guys for me. She hated James. James was the bad boy. The type that got in trouble frequently. He rode a seek, black motor-bike and wore a really hot leather jacket. And I have to admit, that's what I fell for at the time. I just loved the hot bad boy that acted really tough but had a sensitive side as well. Because, every _human_ (emphasize on the word human) has a soft side. That's why we're called humans. James is not. Why am I still thinking about him? Back to the point, why does Mom not like him? Actually why am I even that bothered? I'm not even dating him. One kiss on the cheek doesn't necessarily mean anything. I think.

"Wait, wait, wait, did you just say 'he looks even better in real life?'" I looked at Patty, suspicious of what she had done. What has she done? I looked at Prue, I'm sure she in on it, "Prue, spill it, NOW"

"I dunno what she's talking about! She probably.....saw some kinda.....vision about him or something." Prue put her hands in the air as, she had that face on; 'It wasn't me, I'm innocent'. Mom chuckled. Oh well, Patty is a worse liar.

"Sooooo....Patty, honey spill it now otherwise you will have to endure 2 months with no fashionable clothing or footwear AND, no shop will allow you in. I have done it for 2 weeks, I'm sure I can do it for 2 months." I threatened. Mom and Prue tried to hide their smiles, while Patty went pale. She can't go without shopping and nice clothes. She is a non-recovering shop-aholic.

"Ermmm......well.....I had a vision of......a really hot, bronze haired Adonis doppelgaenger........dropping you of here. Soooo....ermm...yeah, that's all." she stuttered.

"You absolutely sure?" I asked, still a little suspicious.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" she replied real fast. Hmmm....she's still lying. I will get it out of her. Just not now.

"Sooo, let's stay focused to the task. How did dear Mike here turn into this chi-hua-hua. You must reall hate him to turn him into a chi-hua-hua. I'm surprised you even touched him. I thought you had this fear of chi-hua-huas. And please start from the beginning." Mom said.

"I'm not _scared_ of them, I just think they look like giant rats." Then I told them all about what happened. Why I was outside at the time Mike got turned. And then I continued about, when Edward Cullen saved me yet again from having to summon Mike after school finished. By the way, I didn't tell about how I wanted to ditch class. Mom didn't need to know about that part. Of course, about the lunch time scene, nobody knows about that. Only Patty and Prue will find out about that. In my room behind closed doors and with no eavesdroppers.

When I told everyone about how we sang and danced in the rain. And how he spun me around, Mom interrupted, "Bella, did he try to harm you in any way? Like take you away or something. Did he kind of inhale your scent a lot? Did he try to seduce you?" she sounded so concerned.

"Mom, I'm one hundred percent sure he doesn't work for James. And I'm also sure he's not a demon. He hasn't got that.......aura." I tried to reassure her.

"Okay.....So he just dropped you off? He didn't try anything? Anything at all?"

"Mom, do you think you know what he is?" I asked, getting a little suspicious. He did say he is dangerous.

"Erm......no."

"Okay, so....let's get back to the point, am I just going to wait until Mike turns back, which is probably in a few hours. Or are you guys going to help me turn him back before he's due. Eww that sounds so wrong (insert everyones laughter here). I meant before he's actually due to become human again. His parents will be freaking out and school is going to finish in 20 minutes. Please help." I pleaded.

So, everyone helped me turn him back, I closed the curtains (lol, wait did I just lol in my head? I'm truly a weird species), Prue wrote a spell, Patty set up the candles and Mom told me what to do. Mike had to stay in the circle of candles. Which was a hard thing to do. I had to find this doll kind of stuffed animal thing so he would stay in the circle. If I didn't know better, I'd think he is better off as a dog. As soon as he turned back human, Prue did the honor of knocking him unconscious.

Mike was just lying there on the floor. Before, Mom could mess with his mind a little, Bee and Chris orbed in kissing, as soon as they saw they had company, they jumped off each other. Their hair looked a bit messy and Bee's lipstick was a little smudged and her shirt buttons were, well, not right on. There was a big red thing on Chris's neck. You can imagine what that is. Ugh. Please get a room.

"Pleaase! The innocence of my eyes!" Prue shouted melodramatically. We all laughed while Chris and Bee rolled their eyes.

"Oh, shut up Prue. The next time you don't scare off or run away from the guy that likes you. You won't be like that. Anyways, Bella how come your home so early? Chris is supposed to get you right now. And your wet as well. Why is there this ugly guy in th living room, either dead or unconscious?"

"You know Billie would never allow her to kill someone from school except if he's a demon. No, he's some annoying kid from her school that Bella accidentally turned into a dog, and guess what he was a chi-hua-hua, I was surprised she even touched him." everyone, but me, laughed at Prue's comment.

"Now, your trying to erase part of his memory? May I have the honor? You know how good I am at erasing and replacing." Bee grinned.

"And then what? I'll have to orb him into the boys toilets?" Chris offered, or more like asked, like that was a burden.

"Thank you so much for offering! Seeing as I don't know where the actual toilet is, I'd have to orb myself there so, thank you so much for not having me go into the mens toilet's. I would not like those places, as much as Patty would." Prue explained in her fake sweet voice. But for that comment, Patty smacked a pillow on Prue's head. In case your interested, the pillow wasn't even on the sofa she was sitting on. She just flicked it on Prue's face. Okay, I can sense a good pillow fight coming on.

As soon as rue chucked a pillow back Mom interrupted, "Please, girls. Not the right time. We don't want Mike's parents to freak out now, do we? Bee, you may have the honor of erasing part of this idiot's mind. It's his own fault really. I mean everyone knows better than to irritate witches. There is always price to pay. I remember that one time when Piper turned reporters into rats. Hilarious." we all laughed. We've heard that story a lot.

Bee fiddled with Mike's mind a little and I have to say she changed it a little more than she was supposed to. Well, now he thinks he had a hot make-out session with Jessica in the janitors closet. Right. She wishes. But now he likes her. And Jessica owes me. Actually she owes Patty, who came up with the idea (duh, she is the matchmaker here). Oh well, I can always take the credit.

Prue really wanted to take Mike back to the school for some reason. So at the end she went, because Chris gladly reclined on taking Mike back. When Prue came back, she laughed and giggled so much. It was hard having her tell us what was so funny.

"Hahahhahahahahhahahaha.........Mike........hahahahahah......girls.......hehehehehheheheaaaahahahahha........toilets.....he's in the ladies.......hahahahahhahahehehhhehe!" we understood enough and burst out laughing. Thats why she wanted to take him. Lmao. Okay there you go again. Chat lang in my head.

Later that day, Mom had to go back home. You now how she's a social worker, there is this boy, Ben Dover (say it fast, he he, when Mom left, Bee, Chris, Patty, Prue and me were in a laughing fit, who calls their kid Ben when their second name is Dover? I feell sorry for him when he reaches his teens) he needs foster parents. So my Mom goes and finds some good person that is willing enough to foster a kid.

Later on that day, upstairs in my room, Patty was looking for clothes for me to wear tomorrow on the beach trip. And Prue was just sitting on my bed with my laptop on her lap. She was either on Facebook or Fanfic. Me and Prue have this obsession of FanFiction. Patty doesn't like reading that much so she doesn't understand the wow-ness of FanFiction.

"So......Bella, you forgot to tell us the rest of the story, of what happened today, with you and Edward Cullen." Patty reminded me. Seriously, how did this girl know about that?

"You didn't tell us the whole story? Bella! But then again, if something interesting happened,you wouldn't say it in front of everyone, would you? So, spill it."Prue said.

"Patty you are a genius, but then again, I am easy to see through. Any at lunch, I sat by Edward Cullen........." I told them about what happened at lunch and about everything that I missed out when Mike was still a dog.

"Oh. My. God. I knew I taught you well!!" Patty praised me.

"You like him???" Prue pressed.

"Well, no...may be...YES!" I shouted, finally I just admitted it. Patty and Prue looked at each other, grinned, then jumped, squealed and hugged me like I just won some kinda Oscar.

The rest of the evening went on like that, them gushing about how, hot Edwardo is. Tomorrow is the beach trip to First Beach in La Push. Well, apparently it's an Indian Reservation. May be I get to listen to a few stories. They're always so cool. I can't wait.

Mike POV **(Okay people I don't know how gay Mike's mind is but this will hav 2 do and I no I'm crap at doing Mike's POV plz dont rub it in in the reviews, thx, and this is when he woke up in the toilets)  
**

Oh my God, Jessica, you are so good at making out! ANd her kisses burn me from the insside. Ahhh. Too bad the bell went when I was about to take her green tank off. Her breasts felt so soft in my hands **(it's torturing me, writing like this, eww, Jessica as well, but I'll keep going for the few Mike N. fans, lol) **. Her hands on my cock felt so nice. Ahh. The erection. We nearly done it. I was nearly on my first time. But the bell ruined everything. Stupid bell. Stopped me from loosing my virginity. Wonder if Bella is that good at making out.

After my hot time with Jessica I felt the need to pee so I went to the toilets. I flushed ad came out. Wait, there was Chelsea applying make-up at the mirrors. What is she doing in the me toilets. She saw me and shrieked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! MIKE NEWTON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE LADIES!!!! AHHHHHH!" she ran off. Wait, did I enter the wrong toilets? Shit, I hope she doesn't tell everyone. My reputation! I ran outside.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey my lovely readers! Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. I didn't have to bribe u or even ask them to review they just did anyways coz they no how I like me some reviews. The lovely people are: **ShadowWolfDagger ( u no u hear a lot bout her but she's just awesome), EdwardIs4Me ( u hear a lot boot her as well becoz she awesome!), Charmed Vampire Girl (another one of my AWESOME loyal reviewers), demrahc27 (she's awesome as well, bcoz, some ppl just are, weather u like it or not, just like me! lol)**

I was waiting for this chapter to come, one of my favourites moments. Two of my favorite characters are going to appear. Also may I just ask? Has anyone else noticed how Bella's mom, Billie knows something. May be she even knows the truth. May be she doesn't. May be she has wrong suspicions You'll find out soon!

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 16

Everyone, Tyler, Ben, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike (lol!), Eric, Connor, Anna was waiting outside Newton's. I was late. But you can't blame me for not being a morning person. Jessica called me the night before that we had to be outside the Newton's Store at 9:00am. Thing is, I arrived there at 9:30am. So I apologized for being late to everyone.

I didn't notice at first that Mike wasn't there outside with the rest of us, but when he came out his parents' shop, I burst out laughing. That left everyone else very confused.

"Have I got something on my face?" Mike asked self-consciously.

"I can't see anything, that would make anyone laugh like her." Jessica replied in a sweet, flirty tone. Well to Mike anyway. I laughed more. He blushed which made the situation even funnier than it was already. Which was hard to believe possible. Everyone just looked at me like, 'okayyy, weird girl'.

"So, Bella, care to explain, what's so funny?" Lauren demanded. I should answer, something you will never understand. But of course, I don't just say these things like that. I would do that crap when I'd leave school for sure. Not the right time now.

"Oh, nothing the moment just reminded me of this incident. I kinda made it happen and it was very funny. It's a private joke, you know, insider jokes." I explained as soon as I had my breath back. I told them the truth. Well, part truth anyways. So they can't go around calling me liar.

I'm surprised nobody knows about Mike in the Ladies' incident. I'm sure someone saw it. I'll have to ask Mike later about it.

The car ride was horrible. First, because I had to ride in Mike's stinky, ugly, old, horrible, color-faded, SUV. Actually I don't think it's his, it's his parents I'm sure. Second, because I sat next to Jessica. She tried to hard to pry out some info about me and Mr. McGorgeous, aka Edward Cullen.

"What's up with you and Edward Cullen? What did he want at lunch, yesterday?" Jessica asked. I was sure the whole car was listening. Everyone likes a good gossip now and then. Ugh. So annoying.

"Well, ugh…..you know how he's my lab partner. Right, so, we're friends and he felt like sitting with me yesterday."

"Oh. So you're friends? That's weird, they don't exactly socialize with anyone except their family. Oh well, may be he had a fight with one of his siblings." Jessica suggested. She had a point, that could be true. I felt disappointed. I thought he _wanted_ to sit with me, not because he had an argument. Why am I feeling disappointed? Sure, he's hot, mega-hot even, but I even like him that way, do I? And it's too early as well.

Finally we reached First Beach. And I have to say, the place is really pretty. It's the complete opposite of the beaches I've been to. It's so quite here, not many people, except a group of boys, hanging out. It seemed weird though, they were wearing nothing but some pants and a t-shirt. They weren't wearing any coats or jackets. It may be warmer than the average day here but it wasn't that hot.

We all sat down at a bench. The group of guys came over and started chatting to us. They were all native American. Quileute's. All of them had russet skin and black hair. I only remembered 2 of their names; Jacob and Sam. The other names were complicated and hard to remember.

"Bella, I was just say to Tyler, isn't it too bad the Cullen's couldn't come, didn't anyone think to invite them?" Lauren said trying to irritate me.

"Oh, I forgot to invite them! Ooops. I should have shouldn't I? But then again you seem to have this aversion towards the Cullens, so I thought you wouldn't be too happy if I invited them." I put on a fake-smile.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's co—family?" Sam asked, a bit irritated, well, I think that's what he's called.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"The Cullen's don't come here." He answered. Now, you can just tell there is history behind that statement. I'll find out later. I'm sure that Jacob guy is all too willing to tell me. He is fuckin' eye-ing me. Ugh.

After a lot of chatting I thought, I should ask Mike about the ladies restroom incident.

"Mike, could I talk to you, a minute?" I asked him sweetly. Jessica was glaring daggers at me. Jeesh, I think I helped you make a move on him. So don't be so nasty. Unfortunately, she doesn't know about my involvement in her almost-relationship with Mike.

"So…Bella, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked me, trying to be seductive.

"I was just going to ask, how come no one knows about you in the Ladies restroom?" I asked sickly sweet. His eyes widened.

"How do you know about that? Did Chelsea say anything? If she did, I want my 40$ back." The last bit he muttered to himself.

"Chelsea? No, I saw you running out of the ladies toilets" Okay, I don't really know if he was running, but I'm saying anyways.

"Is that why you were laughing in the morning? Bella, please don't tell anyone about this. I'll pay you! How about 40$" he sounded so desperate. I pretended to consider. Like I was going to take his money.

"You think 40$ is going to shut me up? Usually people try to bribe me with 200$, sometimes 500$." His eyes widened even more. I just laughed at his face-expression. I actually am a girl of secrets, Dale Kerrick, once tried to bribe me into not telling anyone he cheated on his girlfirend. He's one of the jocks, so his reputation was on stake. I actually accepted the 500$, half of it, went to charity. Half of ti, i wasted on stuff I didn't even need. Although his efforts of bribing me, his girlfriend found out. But it was her best friend that found out about him cheating on his girlfriend.

"Please Bella, I don't even have that much money! How about 100$? Please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything you want!" he pleaded.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay, you have to ask Jessica out and get Tyler to ask Lauren out, I need them both off my back. So you up for it? Plus 50$. Added to that, I would like you to stop acting like a lovesick puppy. How about that?" he quickly pulled out a 50$ note.

"Here you go!" he passed me the 50$ note.

"Gimme your hand." He passed me his hand. I shoved the money in his hand and said, "Mike, you will give this 50$ note to a charity. You got that? I want you to give me the receipt after you gave this to some charity. Got that?" he nodded.

"Good. Now off you go playing match maker. I'm not sure it's going to be that easy and you should thank me, I'm making you do some good deeds. Have fun! And if you don't you do know, everyone is going to know about you running to the ladies restroom after having a session with Jessica in the Janitor's closet." At the last comment he widened his eyes even more than they were already, if that's possible. I giggled and told him to go. I wouldn't even have took the money, but then I got the idea of charity. At least I made him do a good deed.

Later on in the day, most of the guys wanted to go hike. I think Mike really wanted to get away from me. Now, that is something I won't be doing. I hate hiking and any other sport, okay may be except jumping on trampolines but that's another category of sports. The girls wanted to stay in the beach. To my bad luck, Lauren was staying in the beach. High heels are not exactly what you would call hiking material. Patty chose gladiator sandals thing for me last night to wear. They're comfortable for me to wear and fashionable too.

When the guys went hiking, I grabbed my chance and started to flirt information about the Cullen's out of Jacob. I took him out for a walk along the beach.

"So….Jacob, you're what, 17 now?" I fluttered my eyelashes.

"I'm actually 16 now. I'm going to turn 17 in December." My plan is working.

"You're tall for your age."

"Yeah, I grow quite fast."

"You do. So…your friend, Sam, I think, said earlier, 'the Cullen's don't come here', so…there must be some history behind it, right?" Seduction—the best way to find out information.

"Ermm…yeah, there kind of is." He tensed up.

"I'm sure you won't mind telling me would you?" I brushed up against him.

"N-no. I mean o-of course I wouldn't mind telling you. Urmm…. The Quileute's are superstitious people. There are legends….of the 'cold ones'. Apparetnly the Cullens are 'cold ones'. N-not that I believe in it. But I still think the Cullens are a little freaky. They also get called 'Plae Ones'. T-That's all I know."

"Right. So what are the 'Cold Ones'? Do I know that species of creature?" I smiled, I'm getting more out of him.

"I-I don't know the legends properly. I only heard a few legends." I could tell he was lying. Why would he be lying? Is he covering the Cullens? And I thought only Edward was not….human. So it's his whole family? Of course! Why didn't I think of it? They all have extremely pale skin, gold/black eyes, super-gorgeous. What else?

Suddenly I heard a wolf howl from the forests. What the hell?

"Ermm…it was great to chat with you Bella! I've got to go!" he sounded urgent. He jogged off. Okayy….he seems to have some kinda secret himself.

"You're Billie, no Isabella Jenkins, right? Or do you prefer Bella?" I whirled around to see a man in his late thirties, or so I thought, brown hair and blue/gray eyes. He had a suit on and looked quite fit for an old guy. Does this man know my Mom? He did just call me Billie.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I demanded.

"You my dear, are quite famous. Actually may be as famous as my ex-wife."

"I may be famous in Forks but not here in La Push. People here don't know me. But before any of that, who are you?"

"I wasn't talking about La Push or Forks, I was talking about, the Underworld. So you're hiding out in Forks? Quite impressive, before I moved here I hadn't ever even heard of this place. It's gong to be hard for your ex to find you. But he can assign trackers, you know. Let's hope you have that potion thing for people being unable to find you and whoever else you're here with." He grinned. My eyes widened. How does he know all this? The weird thing is, he seems to give me advice in how to stay undetected.

"You're a demon! I never get to escape you demons, do I? Just you wait! You will be dead before you can go to James and tell him where I am! But before that, who are you? And what are you doing here in this miserable town? Don't you demons seem to like big towns and cities?"

"I'm sorry you won't be able to kill me. It's one of those impossible things in life. But don't worry, I hate that guy too. Can I just say, you are the kind of witch that can't escape from magical creatures. For instance, there is a wolf-shifter pack in La Push, the guy you were talking to is part of it. Then there are the goody-two-shoes Cullens and may be there's more. Oh, yeah, you wanted to know my name right? I, am the infamous, Cole Turner aka Balthazar in the Underworld, but call me Cole, if you don't mind. Makes me feel more human." Cole Turner? Balthazar? Sounds familiar. I hope he's not going to try to kidnap me and kill me. I _am_ the daughter of the Ultimative power. That makes me even more powerful, because I inherited the bitch, Kristy's powers as well as Mom's super-powers.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN. So how did you like it??? My cliff hangers are finally back!!! Mwahahahahaha.......lol I just had to have Cole come in this story. he's 1 of ma fav characters. isn't he awesome? did u like how mike tried to bribe bella? btw, 2 the peple that don't know yet, Jake is already a werewolf. i don't have anything else to say...so yh bye!

for people who like gossip girl, I got the idea of the scene with bella nd mike frm gossip girl. u no where chuck tries to bribe vanessa into not showing anyone that tape. or rather buy the tape frm her.

orh noooooo! i forgot to say, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!** PLEAAAAAAASEEEEEE!!!!!!! U NO i LOVE THEM! I WNA NO IF U LIKE HAVING COLE HERE! REVIEWS ARE BETTER THAN HAVING MIKE-LIKE GUYS DO SOME CHARITY. LOL.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter required so much research. It took me ages to write it all. And thank you for reviewing the poeple who did!!! 6 people. not as much as i was expecting but it's okay. In my head I was aiming for 100 eviews but oh well, 97 is well enough.

There are these websites dedicated to Twilight and Charmed which made writing this chapter much easier. if u want them websites just type in twilight wiki or charmed wiki. best websites for thnx a lot to the twilight saga wiki website, it helped me soooo much! u'll see when u read on!

This is also the longest chapter yet! 3238 words!! yayyy to me!

So.....enjoy!!=P

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 17

BPOV

_Previously on __Twilight's been Charmed__:_

"_I'm sorry you won't be able to kill me. It's one of those impossible things in life. But don't worry, I hate that guy too. Can I just say, you are the kind of witch that can't escape from magical creatures. For instance, there is a wolf-shifter pack in La Push, the guy you were talking to is part of it. Then there are the goody-two-shoes Cullens and may be there's more. Oh, yeah, you wanted to know my name right? I, am the infamous, Cole Turner aka Balthazar in the Underworld, but call me Cole, if you don't mind. Makes me feel more human." Cole Turner? Balthazar? Sounds familiar. I hope he's not going to try to kidnap me and kill me. I __am__ the daughter of the Ultimative power. That makes me even more powerful, because I inherited the bitch, Kristy's powers as well as Mom's super-powers._

NOW

"Do I know you? I'm sure I heard both your names before." I asked curiously.

"No, you don't know me, but I'm sure you have heard of me, if you go ask any demon at all about me, they'll be able to tell you my whole life-story. In magical witch education, I'm sure I'm in one of your history books."

"So…why are you famous? What have you done that set the whole magical world gossiping about you?"

"I fell in love with a witch." he answered simply. Interesting.

"There must be more to that." I pressed.

"When I was supposed to kill her, I fell in love with her. I stopped being evil for her. For her I was a lot of things, well, not all of them were for her, I was human, I was the source, I was a half demon, I went to the demonic wasteland. Basically we had a lot of history. When I turned back evil, by the Hollow, I was the source. I married her. I even impregnated her with a boy. An evil bitch tried to magically get the baby out of my ex-wife and put it inside the bitch, because everyone knew that the baby would be a satan's spawn. And I nearly turned her evil. But then she went back to her sisters. That was a good decision. I didn't deserve her. Anyways, she killed me, but I came back alive via the Avatars. Now, it's impossible to kill me so don't try. Anyways, back to the point. She turned into a mermaid, because of me. I managed to convince her into not staying mermaid. That's also where she made it clear she loathes me and that she wants to move on with her life. So I'm now keeping my distance. But I do check up on her now and then. Why am I even telling you all this? I'm sorry for boring you." Wow, long story, but very familiar.

"nah, your not boring me. That's one of my favorite romance stories. Is your ex-wife Phoebe Halliwell? Is she one of the Charmed Ones?"

"Yeah, see you have heard of me. So, how much different was it?"

"Hmmm….in the Book of Shadows, it wasn't any different, there's only one detail that wasn't in the Book of Shadows, it didn't say you were checking up on her now and then. But then again, Phoebe couldn't have known about that when she wrote her whole life-story down for her. So…your really not going to go to that son of a bitch, James to rat on me, are you?"

"You know Phoebe? Oh yeah, Billie, your mother and her are friends, I forgot. How is she? And to your other question, no, I'm trying to be the good guy. I've only killed 5 people sine she left me. I know not clean record, but they really pissed me off at the wrong time. And I don't befriend demons anymore. If they get in my way, I kill them. And I just go to the Underworld sometimes to check up on the gossip."

"She's fine. So you still love her, eh?"

"I do. But I don't deserve her. I ruined my chance, now she's got someone who is much better for her."

"No offence but she does. Actually I might just be saying this, because her daughter is my best friend and if Phoebe didn't have Coop, Patty would have never been born." After a pause I asked him, "Before, you were saying about the Cullens being goody-two-shoes, and you said something about a werewolf pack?" is this place really so magical? No pun intended. I never thought a place with tons of rain to be magical.

"Yeah, the Quileute's werewolves pack. Well, they call themselves werewolves. Really they are animal-shifters. For some reason they are oblivious to everything magical. They don't even know that magic exists. In fact they don't even know that I'm a demon. The one that just ran off seemed to have a thing for you. About the Cullens, they are such goody-two-shoes, worse than me. Do you not know what they are? You should really read more books."

"Oh, shut up. I read enough. I didn't know you were a goody-two-shoes. He he. So what are the Cullens?"

"They're vampires."

"Vampires? They can't be vampires! Especially not Edward. I mean since when do vampires go to high school! That is just stupid. What's the point? How can vampires work at a hospital? OH! Does Dr. Cullen steal blood or buy blood from the hospital?"

"He doesn't steal or buy blood from the hospital, the whole vampire coven drinks animal blood. That's why I called them goody-two-shoes."

"Vampires can't satisfy themselves from animal blood, it has to be human, duh."

"No, it doesn't. They hunt animals. And Dr. Cullen has extra-self-control. He is the super-duper-goody-two-shoes. And they go to high school, because it would look suspicious if some teenagers that looked like they could still be in high school didn't go to school."

"Why are they even living in Forks? Why do they even go out in day-light, they are supposed to hate day-time. In fact why don't they just live with that psycho-queen? That's where all other vampires live."

"There's not only one type of vampire."

"What do you mean?"

"People call all bloodsucking creatures that have the form of a human, vampires. There are two types of vampires."

"Right. Cole? I've got to go. I have something I need to take care of. Thanks for all the information! Bye-bye! I might see you again someday. Ya, thanks Bye! I need to visit Magic school." I walked off.

"Your welcome! Bye!" he shouted from behind me.

I went inside that hotel, it must have a restroom. I took out my phone and texted Jessica.

_Hey, Jess! I'm going home. I just met my cousin best childhood friend and he's driving me home. My coizin is in 4 a surprise. Lol. So don't w8 4 me when ur all going bck 2 forks.  
Bella._

As if Chris' childhood friend. Chris would hate Cole if he met him. I know Chris good enough.

I quickly went into one of the toilets. Phew, it's empty. Okay this is going to be hard. I've only done this twice before. I tried to use projecting my desires power to fade me into Magic School.

I closed my eyes: Go to Magic School. Go to Magic School. Go to Magic School.

Red swirly things were all around me when I opened my eyes. Then suddenly I was in Magic School. Page was standing reading a book. When she saw me, she put the book down and said, "Wow, Bella, your powers are getting stronger!"

"Yeah, I know. But it's not exactly easy. Back to buisness. Paige, where is the vampire section in the library? I could just ask you about vampires but I need info about the other type of vampires. He he." she stuck her tongue out but showed me the vampire book section.

I took a book out: _Vampires_

I took the book and sat down at the window sill. **(for people that watched inkheart: it's like the window sill Maggie or whteva her name is and her mom loved to sit on and read.)**

There were 2 parts to the book, the first part is dedicated for psycho-queen worshiping vampires, the other one is dedicated for venomous vampires. Edward's family is a venomous vampire coven. So I skipped half of the book and started reading about venomous vampires.

_**Appearance **_

_Vampires are normally extremely beautiful, and their skin is as extremely cold and as hard as granite, and is often compared to alabaster. Their scent is very appealing to humans who get close enough to smell them. Vampire eyes start out as a crimson red; a red eye color indicates that a vampire is either a newborn or has recently consumed human blood. The color becomes onyx black when a vampire is in need of blood. However when a vampire's eyes are a golden color, it indicates that a vampire has instead consumed animal blood. Their irises fade in color as time passes after their feedings. Purplish-black bruises appear under their eyes, becoming more pronounced with thirst. The bruises signify the fact that vampires never sleep. They are extremely pale, but flush slightly after feeding. Their skin also sparkles like diamonds once exposed to the sun, giving them the reason to never show themselves in public when the sun is out and uncovered by clouds. They do not need to breathe, however they generally do out of habit and because they feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell. They are also unable to sleep, age, or grow._

They all fit to the description of Edward and the Cullens. I skimmed a few paragraphs of boring babbling on and on like my Magical Creatures teacher; Mrs Gofter.

_Once a human completes the transformation to become a vampire, they acquire certain superhuman abilities; speed is one of these. The speed at which a vampire can move and be fast enough, that the human eye can barely recognize when a vampire decides to move at such high speeds. It is implied that a vampire is meant to move on to different area every so often and the ability of speed seems to push that idea to never stay in one place too long, as it is very easy to run. It is not just physical movement that can be exceptionally fast. Speech too can be faster than the human ear can make out. All vampires have superhuman strength. A vampire's diet does not have a massive impact on the levels of strength, in fact hunger or intimidation can increase strength much like a human when in danger. "Human blood does make them stronger than animal blood, but only fractionally. Big game (bears, wildcats, predators) makes them stronger than the "weaker" blood of herd animals." Ultimately, physical strength is always going to come down to the individual vampire, rather than secondary factors like their diet. Strength, of course, isn't always physical. It is impossible for a vampire to die through physical starvation but what the lack of blood intake does alter is a vampire's mental state._

I read on.

_**Physiology**_

_As a person is changed into a vampire, their physical appearance is enhanced, their eye color changes, their hearing and eyesight becomes more acute, their heart ceases to beat, and they no longer need to breathe or blink. Natural changes in the human body do not occur any longer, mainly because the venom replaces all of the natural chemicals processes and functions in the body. As the vampires describe themselves they are like stone, frozen exactly like they were when they were transformed. That is the reason why male vampires have sperm but females can't have children. Males require no change whatsoever to produce sperm, but females must physically change to bear children, so only males can have children but only with human females. Other things, such as fingernails and hair, also cease to grow. It is worth noting that, to a human, a vampire's body is comparable to granite or marble (though to another vampire the skin feels very smooth and soft); this a reflection of how vampires are essentially unchanging, like "living stone." Vampires can be killed, but it is almost impossible to accomplish, as they are nearly indestructible. The only way to kill a vampire for good is to rip apart the body and burn the pieces. Werewolves and shape-shifters are very capable of killing a vampire, as the two are at a slight advantage over them as long as their combat techniques are up to match. Their venom is highly flammable. Upper-level demons have tried very much to kill the vampire race. That is the reason vampires do not live in the Underworld anymore. They set themselves apart from the Underworld thousands of years ago. Vampires themselves are the most likely to succeed in killing their own species, as they are equal to their target in physique and mentality (at least this is most likely), unless the target has a special ability or "gift."_

There was more stuff about transformation and stuff like that. I just skimmed it.

_Special talents _

_A small number of vampires gain special talents from when they are changed into their new form. If they had a characteristic or personality that was very dominant in their human life (such as charisma or sensitivity), it would be possible for it to be magnified into a power or talent after their "change". Example: Aro of the Volturi (page 70) can read anyone's, mortal or immortal, mind, all their memories, as soon as he touches them._

Then there was much more about that.

_**Ways to kill**_

_The most known way to kill vampires are to rip them to pieces, then burn the pieces. Their skin is impenetrable, but their venom is highly flammable._

_**Volturi**_

_The Volturi are the equivalent of a royal family to vampires. They operate from the city of Volterra, Italy. The Volturi have existed for at least three thousand years, if not more. They are like the police for vampires. They are considered the royal family of vampires, as they are the largest and most influential coven in existence . The Volturi deal swiftly and decisively with anything they consider a threat to their city, or the vampire world. They destroy anyone who attempts to overthrow them, or resist their authority and, at Caius' insistence, have hunted werewolves (also known as the Children of the Moon) to near extinction in Europe and Asia._

_The actual coven consists of five vampires; Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia (Aro's wife), Athenodora (Caius' wife). Only Aro and Marcus have an extra-ability. Aro can read all your thought by just touching you and Marcus can sense relationships. The Volturi Guard makes the coven so powerful. There are hundreds of vampires with extra abilities in the guard. There are very dangerous vampires in the guard such as Jane, who can make you mentally feel the worst pain imaginable, and her biological brother Alec, who can cut out all your senses, he can do that to more several people at the same time._

There was a picture of three men, sitting in thrones. It kept going on and on about other guard members. Then I found something that looked interesting.

_**Vegetarian Vampires (they chose to drink animal blood)**_

_Carlisle Cullen was the first to think of hunting animals, instead of humans. Vegetarian vampires have golden eyes as they have satiated thirst. They go darker, depending on their thirst.  
There are only two covens known to drink animal blood instead of human. The Denali Coven and the Cullen Coven, sometimes known as the Olympic coven as they like to live there._

There was a picture next to the text; Dr. Cullen. Wow, the local doctor is in the pages of a Vampire A-Z book. He's famous.

I got this feeling that told me not to tell anyone about Edward (and his family) being a vampire. I dunno why I can't even tell Patty or Prue, well, I guess I can't tell them yet. Because, as soon as they knew, I would have to move from Forks. And…I'm starting to like Forks. Might just be because Edward is interesting and I really like him. May be it's not just the lust i feel for him.

I put the book back where it was. And faded back to Forks. My powers are getting stronger. Fading isn't that hard anymore!! Yayyy! I don't have to call chris at every little transporting problem anymore! Woohoo!

* * *

how did u like it??? Bella finally knows about Eddi-kins being a vampire!!!! FINALLY!! was her reaction right?? was her reaction too calm or too wide-eyed? pleaseee review, and I no this is just gna be taking the mick, but can i please please please plaese please please please get 108 reviews????? please please please???*pouts and batters eyelashes*


	18. Chapter 18

I am sooooooooo soooooooooooooo soooooooooooooo sorryy!!!!!!!!!!! I know I told u guys tht I'd update as soon as I got 108 reviews, and I didn't update and now i feel so guilty. But i had writers' block. yh i no wht it means now, after experiencing it. i m so sry!

I m soooo sorry! ANd I love u guys soooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing sooooo much! Flipping 126 reviews!!! I love ya guys soooo much! And especially raybabiieex3! She bothered to review to every single chapter. I love ya!! and everyone else whose names I can't count up, becasue there are so many awesome ppl. When i opened my mailbox, there were so many e-mails that had review on i nearly screamed. by the way that was at 11pm. Some of the ppl like my lil sis nad my mom were sleeping. but i felt so awesome! honestly guys i luv ya! Cyber cookies and chocolate to everyone!!!

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 18

On Sunday, Patty and Prue stayed over the whole day. Bee and Chris went to Seattle or Port Angeles or may be even clubbing or wherever they go, so we had the whole house to ourselves. In the evening, we were sprawled across the living room eating, while also watching a Gossip Girl rerun.

"Nate is such a hottie, but an asshole at the same time. I know Bella's boyfriend isn't. An asshole I mean." Patty commented.

"May be he is an asshole. How are you supposed to know. Besides he isn't my boyfriend. He would never like me anyways. I mean, look at me and then look at him." I retorted. In my head I meant, he is a vampire, I'm not. Vampires only date inside their species. It was written in that Vampires book.

"Technically not possible, he's not here right now, I can't see him, although I could remember him if you wanted me to." Prue interjected.

"Shut-up you smart-ass." Both, me and Patty said.

"Anyways, back to the point, he's your future boyfriend and he's also not a jerk. I have premonitions. That means, I can see the future. Translation: I'm psychic. I know these things. And as Vision Girl I'm telling you, he will love you just the way you are. I don't even know why you're so insecure. You're perfect for him. Gorgeous + Gorgeous = always tends to make a good relationship. I would know." Patty reassured me.

"WHAT??? You had a vision, didn't you? You bitch! WHY didn't you tell me?? Prue, you knew about this, didn't you? I knew you were hiding something!"I shouted. Why didn't they tell me?? At least now I don't have to worry about our witch/vampire relationship. Now I don't have to worry anymore if he likes me or not.

"Bella, look we had good enough reason. Okay? If you found out you were going to be dating again, you would try to ignore your feelings toward him. Because you think you're not ready. But a guy like Eddie-kins is exactly what you need. Now that you know your feelings toward him, you won't start running away from love." I just groaned at Patty's response. Prue just nodded form a distance.

"Cupid girl, did I ever mention how annoying you are." I asked her annoyed. My anger was toning down a little.

"Well, if he does ever try to hurt you, which I don't think he will, I will personally rip him to shreds then burn the pieces." Prue assured me.

I choked on my coke. Cough. Cough. Patty got me a glass of water. I drank and felt better.

"Thanks Patty" I thanked her. Did Prue know about Edward being a vampire? I wasn't going to tell them about it. They'd freak and I'd have to move away from Forks. And that's not something I'm keen on at the moment.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask you, Mom was saying you were looking for vampire books in the Magic School. Why?" Prue asked me suspiciously. Okay, shit.

"You don't think? Oh my Gosh! May be Edward Cullen is vampire!" Patty screeched. Shit. They figured me out.

"No! He can't be! I checked! Vampires can't go out in sun-light."I explained nervously.

"Yah, but what if he's the sparkling vampire kind? OH MY GOD!! He is! He is a vegetarian vampire!! Why didn't I think of that before?" Prue screamed.

"How do you know this??" I asked.

"Mrs. Gofter, duh. I did homework, both of you just made a copy of mine and handed it in. Remember, when you were 15 and I was 14 and both of you went demon-hunting instead of doing homework. I wouldn't talk with Mom for 5 days, because I wasn't allowed to go. Apparently the demon was too dangerous. As if." Prue explained in a huff, remembering that day.

"Oh my Goodness, they're Vampires! Bella, you knew it, didn't you! Why didn't you tell us?" asked Patty.

"Similar to the reason you didn't tell me abut your vision. So we're even now?" I defended myself.

"Oh well. Bella, I always knew you didn't like normal human guys. So…I know you didn't even read the paper. Why did you think of looking for vampire traits? Something happened in La Push. Spill!" Prue demanded.

"Ok, ok. How shall I say this? Well….I met…..Cole Turner aka Balthazar in La Push, he lives there. He still seems to be a lawyer, he was wearing a suit." I explained.

"Whoa. Cole Turner as in Mom's ex?" –Patty.

"Aunty Phoebe's ex? What is he doin' here?" –Prue.

"Apparently he needed to get away from big cities."—Me.

"Right. Did you kill him?"—Patty.

"That's impossible, remember."—Me.

"But, he won't rat you out to that son of a bitch will he?"—Prue.

"Nah, and oh yeah, I just remembered, Cole is not a demon anymore. Occasionally he even kills them when they get in his way. He's something else, and I forgot to ask him what he is. Oh well. Apparently he hates my ex-asshole too, so I'm not bothered much, remember how he's good now"—Me.

"So….Cole told you that Mr. McGorgeous is a vampire and you went to research?"—Patty.

"Ya. Guess what, apparently, you know in La Push, there is a animal-shifters' pack. They turn into wolves at will. I don't think they're evil though. They're from the Quileute's Tribe. Native American. They're supposed to be devoted into protecting human life."—Me.

I told them about everything that happened in La Push. We were all rolling on the floor laughing when I told them about the Mike incident. After our hysteric laughing session I asked ma girls, "So, why are you not fading or orbing to my Mom saying Forks is not safe enough?"

"Why would we do that when your boyfriend, well, future boyfriend anyways, is here to protect you and keep you safe? I mean he _is_ an indestructible vampire." Patty said. Prue and her looked at me like that was the most obvious thing.

I squealed and hugged them. Yayyy! I'm not moving away from Forks! I never thought I'd ever say this, but I'm starting to like living here.

I went to magic school, got the Vampire book and faded back to Forks. I showed them the book and all the information. We read that for most of evening. Later on, we googled vampires for fun on my laptop. The myths were so far from the truth.

Back in school the next day, Mike gave me a copy of a receipt. Apparently he gave 25$ to people with AIDS, and 25$ to African children that don't get education. I think he was trying to impress me. The way I was blackmailing him, I thought he'd start hating me. Oh well, may be, I have to turn him into a dog again. But then I saw that he did as he was told, Jessica came along and Mike wrapped his arm around her. I quickly stuffed the receipts in my pocket. Good boy, Mike. I smiled brightly. Not to my surprise, Jessica grinned broadly.

"Hey Bella!" she said, a bit too perky. Then when I started walking away, she followed me and started giving me all those painful details about Mike and her. I just tuned her out and said the occasional 'u-huh', 'really', 'that's so a cool'. I nearly said 'you're depressing me', but stopped myself.

Angela and Jessica invited me to go to Port Angeles with them, dress shopping for the spring dance. I accepted the invitation because I wanted to see Port Angeles. There are absolutely no good shops in Forks, I mean it they don't even have an H&M here. Of course I can't tell Patty about me going shopping with these people though. She would flip if she heard about me going shopping willingly without her. Okay, I don't hate shopping that much but my dear best friend goes to the extremes when shopping. I hope Jessica isn't that much a shop-aholic, but I don't think Jessica's as rich as Patty, so she won't buy that many dresses. Having Patty as a best friend teaches you that you should always have an extra dress, in case something happened to the original dress. And that's for not so important events. As for Angela, I doubt she likes shopping anymore than me. We were going tomorrow. The dance is next week. In my opinion it's a bit late to shop for dresses, but Jessica kept going on about if it's too early to go dress-shopping. It's next week, shouldn't they have already everything ready for the dance? Well, may be not the accessories but still, the dresses should at least be ready to wear.

The next day at school nothing interesting happened. Well, after school would be another thing entirely. I would finally see if Port Angeles had enough shops there. Okay not really. I just really wanted to see everything before I go back to San Francisco.

It took half an hour to get there with Jess's driving. But it was alright. We looked for hours, really there aren't much better shops here, than in forks. But at least there were some designer shops. I was surprised when Jessica or Angela didn't even look at designer shops. I dragged them in there anyways. But they cost too much unfortunately for Jessica and Angela. There was a really nice magenta dress **(pic in profile)**. Perfect for Jessica, okay, may be a little short and slutty, but it was still perfect for Jessica. It may have cost a little too much than she planned to spend, but I made her buy it anyway. I now know what Patty means when something is perfect for me, but I don't want to buy it. Apparently, it pains her to watch me not buy it, she makes me buy it at the end anyways. In another shop, we found the perfect blue and white floral dress for Angela **(pic on profile). **

While we were looking for Angela's dress Jessica asked me, "Bella, why are you not looking for a dress?"

"Didn't I tell you, I'm not going to the dance." I answered.

"Why? You should go!" Angela interjected.

"Nah, got no date for the day plus, I never really go to these spring dances, well, unless my best friend Patty forces me to. But she's not here to force me here in Forks, so I can happily say I'm not going." I smiled.

"Oh. So how are dances in San Francisco, you probably get to go to hotels and restaurants, right? Here in Forks, the biggest hall is the Forks High School Gym. We have our Prom there as well." Jessica informed me.

"The dances in San Francisco are quite big, most of the school turns up, even some of the dorks and geeks. Yeah the last dance I went to was held in a hotel." I told them.

"So…you had any boyfriends in San Francisco?" Jessica was looking for gossip.

"Urmm…yeah, I'd rather not talk about it, it's a…..touchy subject." I winced. I didn't like being reminded of James.

"Oh…sorry." Jessica apologized. Even though she wanted to know more about my ex, she didn't pry. I thought she would. Yeah, she's Jessica, what do you expect. We didn't talk much after that.

After I made sure both of them had acceptable dresses, I excused myself to go book shopping. We would meet later at La Bella, italic restaurant. I joked in my head about how awesome I was, I had my own restaurant that I only knew about today dedicated to me.

Really, in Forks the library has fewer books than my basement at home, where my little home-library is. Seriously, I've got more books than a local library (cough-Froks-cough). I went book shopping. I've got nothing to read at the moment at night. And I can't be bothered to go to the basement at home.

Eventually after looking for a bookstore for ages I found one. I bought the whole House of Night bookset. I don't know why, but I really felt like reading vampire books. Okay, may be I know why I felt like reading vampire books, but hey, you can't blame me, my future boyfriend is a vampire.

When I got exited the bookstore, it was a little late. I was walking in a quite dark alley. I know, I know it's not the safest place. Yes, demons do occasionally kill in dark alleys. That is why my mom tells me to stay away from them. But, come on since when do I do as I'm told? I mean it's a short cut. It's faster.

But then I noticed some guys in their thirties follow me. Shit. I should have listened to Mom. They weren't demons so I didn't have much to worry about. There were about 4 of them.

"Were are you going?" one of them asked.

I started walking faster.

"Don't be like that sugar!" another guy said.

These people are going to make me guilty of murder. I never wanted to kill any normal guy. Even if he's a rapist, but he's gonna make me.

They were coming closer and I stopped walking. They just hit the last nerve. Calling me SUGAR of all things. If they didn't call me SUGAR, their bodies would've been corpses by tomorrow. I spun around to face them. Get ready to die!!!

But I couldn't use pyrokinesis, because a silver Volvo stopped full speed right in front of me. The car looked too familiar.

A furious Edward stepped out and growled, "Bella, get in."

* * *

how did u like it?? please please please review!! and pics in my profile, remember to have a look if u want to no how jess and angela's dresses look like.

review review reivew, okay this time i don't have a target, well, may be in my head but everytime i say, as soon as i get this many reviews, i'll update, it never happens. but guys, that doesn't mean, reviews don't make me write faster! it's just sometimes i'm too busy or i have writwers block (yh i now no wht tht means).

review!!!

review!!!

review!!!

(please?? I'll give u all cyper cookies and muffins with cherry on top! no better the muffins and the cookies are double chocolate!!)


	19. Chapter 19

Oh my gosh.....I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know the last time i updated was like 2 weeks ago? or more...or less...i dont know. But I know it's been a very long time since. ANd I'm absolutely sorry!

I uploaded a new story though! It's called 'Then and Now'. Bella used to be a bullied freak with acne and braces, she moved to New York to her Mom and became a model, two years later, she comes back to Forks for her education, because her Mom knows home schooling isn't working out. SO she moves back to Forks. But she doesn't want everyone to know that she is now a model, so that nobody recognized her, she starts calling herself Izzy (only in school though) and dies her hair balck...but she hasn't given up in her million dollar supermodelling career. So the week after the first week back to school, is fashion week, now, what is Alice and Rosalie Hale(the school wannabe Blair Wladorf) doing in that Fashion Show? Well, go read it to find out!

That story is part of the reason I haven't been updating for so long...the other reason is my sister, who watches drama episodes on youtube, along iwth my mom....and they don't get off the PC...so that's very annoying to and to me...becae it means less chapter, sigh.

And a BIG THANK YOU, to all those people that reviewed! I can't believe it! Flipping 145 reviews!!!!! yayyyy! of course it's not that much...but it still makes me happy! Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 19

_Previously on Twilight's been Charmed:  
A furious Edward stepped out and growled, "Bella, get in."_

NOW

Yay! My knight in not so shining armor (well, that is if you don't count the Volvo as shining armor) came to rescue me!! I quickly got in his car. I breathed slowly and counted to 10 to calm down my anger.

Okay, I'm calmer now. I put my seat belt on calmly (I'm saying that word too aren't I?).

Edward furiously got into his car and drove off in full speed. His face expression was murderously angry. It looked scary. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't dare hurt his future girlfriend, at least that's what Patty kept assuring me, not that I thought he would hurt me, but he is supposed to be a vampire.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"No." he said curtly. The car came to a halt at a random place; we weren't even in town anymore. The guy drives faster than Prue. And you don't want to witness Prue driving, her two sisters always try to avoid Prue's car.

"Bella, are you alright?" He didn't look at me, but the fury was plain on his face.

"Yeah." I answered softly.

"Distract me please." He ordered.

"What?" I asked.

"Just prattle on about something unimportant until I calm down." He said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thump and forefinger.

"Right. Okay, this is not unimportant, but still, I hate being your little damsel in distress. You always go around saving me. It's very annoying. Even though I'm very thankful of you saving me, I still don't like being a damsel in distress."

"Well, you're a danger-magnet, no a trouble-magnet, sometimes you just end up as a damsel in distress. If I didn't come to your rescue, I don't know want to think about what could have happened." He shivered as he said that, with his eyes still closed.

"Oh shut up. Anyways, thank you very much for not letting me commit murder."

"Do you really think you could have killed them? There were 4 of them and one of you." He scoffed.

"Edward, I'm saying this for your own safety, NEVER, I repeat, NEVER underestimate me or my abilities when it comes to fight." I defended, insulted. How dare he suggest, I would not be able to take down some stupid, rapists.

He sighed and finally opened his eyes.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really, I still feel like turning around and killing those vile, low-lifes." That just has to be the most romantic thing a guy ever said to me. My ex-boyfriend, tried to sell me to those vile-lowlifes, if I didn't listen to what he did. Not that it worked.

"Do you? Aww. I'm touched! But no, we don't want murder in our hands, do we?" before you think of me as a hypocrite, I _vanquish_ demons, it doesn't count as murdering a person.

"They still deserve to die, you don't know what they were thinking abut to do with you."

"Oh. And you do?"

"I-it's obvious; not hard to guess."

"Okay. Angela and Jessica will be worried, I was supposed to meet them."

He started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town. We were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going too fast, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk. He parallel-parked against the curb in a space I would have thought much too small for the Volvo, but he slid in effortlessly in one try. I looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.

"How did you know where… ?" I began, but then I just shook my head. I heard the door open and turned to see him getting out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled slightly, but his eyes were hard. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I fumbled with my seat belt, and then hurried to get out of the car as well. He was waiting for me on the sidewalk.

He spoke before I could. "Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."

I shivered at the threat in his voice.

"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to me, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to. They hesitated a few feet from us.

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.

"I kinda got lost and then, I ran into Edward here." I admitted.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. I could see from their staggered expressions that he had never unleashed his talents on them before.

"Er… sure," Jessica breathed.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting — sorry," Angela confessed.

"That's fine — I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Alright…I guess." Jessica answered. There was so much jealousy in her eyes, her skin color should be green. I think it's worse than Lauren's case, and that's saying something.

Angela looked happy for me, she's the only not-fake friend. Lauren should have come with us dress-shopping, I would so love to see her face right now. Her face would actually turn green. I would make sure of it. I chuckled out loud, crap. Everyone glanced at me confused.

"I was just remembering something." I said self-consciously.

"Anyways, Jess, we should get going now, don't you think? Bye Bella, bye Edward!" Angela interrupted everyone staring at me. God, sometimes, I love that girl (not in that sense, some people just have sick minds, remember, I'm head over heels over a certain Edward C.).

"Bye Bella and….Edward." Jessica forced herself to say. I can already see the Gossip headlines (verbal headlines, seeing as they don't have secret Gossip websites [not known to anyone but the school population] yeah, my old school in San Francisco had that. An idea Whitney Claude got from Gossip Girl. She should really start having original ideas): _Edward and Bella? The new item?_

As soon as they drove off, Edward and I went inside the restaurant.

"What a perfect restaurant. Bella, have you been named after a restaurant?" Edward told me told me as we walked in.

"Edward silly, the restaurant doesn't look over 17. I don't think my Mom ever went to this restaurant, hell, I don't think she ever came to visit Forks." We laughed.

When we walked in, a fake blonde came to greet us. Ugh, the host just had to be a fake blonde female, who wants her hands on my future-boyfriend (yes, I've learned to trust Patty's vision's by now). She welcomed us, him, a little too warmly. I gave her a glare saying _Hands off him, he's mine. _She just ignored my glare, the nerve.

"A table for two" she said, sounding, what she thought as, seductive. Good thing my to-be-boyfriend only had eyes for me.

"Yes." Edward answered; I was too busy glaring at her. Edward seemed to notice, he looked at me with a confused expression, I just shook my head.

The table she picked out for us was for 4 people, that was definitely NOT a table for two.

"May be something more private?" Edward suggested to the host. At least I'm not the only one who thinks this table is for four people.

"Sure" she said irritated, she showed us a table for two at the corner of the restaurant, "how about this?" she asked Edward more than me. That slut! I know he's irresistible, but I could be his fiancée for all she knew.

"Perfect" he smiled at her, dazzling her. He just has to encourage her, doesn't he?

"Your-your server will be right out." She said dazed and walked away.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance I told him, "You know you really shouldn't do that to people. It's hardly fair." _to me anyways._

"Do what?" he asked, smirking.

"Ugh. You just want to hear it from my mouth, don't you? Okay….you shouldn't 'dazzle' people like that. She's probably hyperventilating and fantasizing about you in the kitchen."

He chuckled and said: "Is she? I didn't know I have that effect on people."

"Don't try to act modest or anything, you know well that all girls fawn over you when you smile that dazzling smile."

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked, smug.

"I'll answer that another day" I blushed ad I said that.

The waitress chose that moment to make her entrance, she looked expectantly at Edward, yeah, just as I thought, the fake blonde told her all about him. She spoke to him a little too friendly, which irritated me so much, that I even bothered to glare at her, "Hi, I'm Amber! I will be your server for tonight. What would you like to drink?" Edward looked at me.

"Oh, a coke will be fine." I answered with emotion.

"Two cokes, please." He answered to the waitress, _Amber_. I made her trip, when she walked away (not with my feet, with telekinesis). I know, I know, it's not nice, but she and that host really got to my nerves. She blushed and got up. I smirked smugly at her, she looked shocked, I didn't even touch her.

"Jealous?" Edward asked smugly. He's too smug.

"No. Why should I be? But she is very irritating." He laughed, but suddenly his face darkened. Now, what is wrong?

"Bella, are you alright? You're not going into shock or anything are you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm alright! Why would I be going into shock? Now seriously, today's events weren't that bad than my ordinary days." I tried to convince him. Ha ha, he still thinks I'm a fragile human.

"So you get attacked by rapists everyday?" he asked shocked.

"No, not rapists, but it's usually worse, I told you over and over again, I'm not an ordinary girl."

The waitress came back with our drinks, she shot a glare at me. She then looked warmly at Edward, "Are you ready to order?"

Edward looked at me, so I answered, "Yeah, a…..mushroom ravioli. You, Edward?" I asked with a smirk, at which he looked totally confused. What does the vampire want? A rare steak?

"I don't want anything." He said.

"Are you sure?" Amber asked.

"Yes." He said, convincingly. I laughed.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." The wannabe-sexy waitress said. With that she left.

"Bella, that color blue looks beautiful on you." He commented.

I blushed and muttered "Thanks." After a little pause I said, "So Edward, how did you know, how to find me today?" I asked.

"Next question please."

"But that's the easiest one I've got. Please?" I said as the waitress came with our food.

As soon as she went Edward started talking, "Erm…Alright, you'll find out eventually anyways, this'll sound really crazy but my sister, Alice, is psychic, she knows things before they actually happen, she can't usually see you, but today she did, so she warned me about this…."

"Shit." Was all I said, before, I took a little potion bottle out of my bag, opened it, put the whole drink in my coke and drank the coke.

"What the hell did you just put in your drink?" he asked, bewildered.

"That is none of your buissness right now…..anyways, you were saying Alice, as in the perky shopping obsessed pixie with cute black spiky hair? She has premonitions? As in visions? Which means she's psychic?" I asked, surprised. Wow, Alice is a lot like Patty. Shopping obsessed and Vision Girls.

"Yeah. I'm surprised at your response, I expected you to be freaked out." He said, also surprised. Now, now, it's kinda hard to freak a kick-ass witch like moi. But then, he doesn't know that……yet.

"Edward, I know you would just love to freak me out, but unfortunately for you, it's not that easy. I personally think it's not that weird that Alice is psychic. But before you start questioning me, can we get back to the point, okay, so Alice, told you I'd be attacked by rapists. How did you know where to find me? I mean Port Angeles is quite big, and there are a lot of alleys that look identical to the one where I nearly got attacked. How did you find me?" I asked irritated, that he wanted to change the subject again.

"Ermm…you see I went to Port Angeles, I just wanted to like keep you save, I picked you out from Angela's thoughts, and then later when I checked up on you, you weren't with them—"he said, but I cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait, you aid, you picked me out of their minds, what are you, a one-way telepath? As in you can read minds?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah. Now that is a normal response from someone." He chuckled.

"The only reason I'm so….bewildered, is because, you…you can read my mind, if what you're saying is true." I blushed, thinking about, everything that could happen if he read my mind….ever. Why, oh, why did Patty not see that?

"That's the problem, I can't read your mind, neither your families. Not Bianca's, not Chris's, not Patty, not Prue, not your Mom's. I just don't get….why can't I read your minds? It's never happened before." He put his head in his arms.

"I can find a reason for that, but I won't tell you!" I stuck my tongue out like a 5 year-old. He laughed.

"Bella, will you tell me what makes you not so normal? And the rest of your family or your family friends?" he asked.

"Nope. You'll have to guess or find out yourself…..get into research! You didn't give me any clues when I was finding out your secret. I had to do all the research all by myself and find it out all on my own…well, a few people did help but none of them was you." I told him smugly.

"You know my secret?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, it took longer than it was supposed to. But a good friend, okay, well, not so good friend helped me. Actually he just right out told me when I asked him." I said.

"You're friend told you what I am? So….what am I?" he asked still amused.

"I don't think I should tell you here right now. This is not the best place. I don't know if you'll flip out. I'm not psychic, even though I know 3 people that are……..but that's beside the point. I'll tell you in the car." I smiled.

"You know people that are psychic? I doubt they can actually predict my reaction." he scoffed.

"Well, one of those three people is Alice and if either Patty or her Mom find out about your doubts in their visions…..let's just say, Patty wouldn't be very happy…and she's always happy, when she's not…it's depression." I told him.

"Patty, as in the girl that came to visit you last week?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah….I've finished eating, so…ermm….you really wanted to know what I think you are, well, I know what you are…but of course you don't believe me. So let's get back to the car. And don't blame me if something breaks when you flip out, when I tell you." I said.

"Okay." He said confused as to why anything would break, he continued, "let's go." He put the bill on the table and we left the restaurant.

How am I going to tell him? What if he tries to kill me coz I know? I mean if the Volturi found out they, along with me would obviously die….well, not me…because I'm a witch and I have to know these things. But the Cullens don't know that. They think I'm some normal human who can't look after herself. But of course he won't try to kill me. He's supposed to be my soon-to-be boyfriend, he's not going to try to kill me…..right? Well, at least I can defend myself. If anything goes wrong I'll just fade back to the Forks house and if it's too bad I'll fade home (as to San Francisco, where I live with my Mom).

* * *

Ha ha! Cliffy! Good thing I don't persoanlly know any of you people, otherwise I'd be hding and saying don't shoot me. lol. Soooooo how'd ya like it! was it good, was it bad? I appreciate reviews very much! (whihc might be why I've been begging u guys to reveiw me in all other chapters, and I might start begging .)

and people, guess what...this is about 8 pages long and the longest chapter in this story!!! A flipping total amount of 3581 words!!

PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! I'll give y'all erm...shout outs on the next chapter! people that review....could be give me ideas on how Edwrad would react? I still haven't decided. Shall I go canon or shall I make him freaked out?


	20. Chapter 20

I know it's been aaaaages since ilast updated, but what shall i do, i had writers block........and i've been busy, i'm really sorry! but you don't deserve crappy chapters that are wrote because i felt guilty, i've been abandoning this story. but i'm back!

and thank you soooo much for all the reviews!!!!!!!!! flipping 159!!! u guys are just flipping awesome!!!!!

and here is chapter 20! enjoy! =D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

He opened the car door for me and I slipped in. We didn't talk, while he started the engine. But then he asked me: "Now, we're out of the restaurant, could you answer my question?"

"Urmm……you're a vampire, there I said it."

The car stopped in the middle of the road.

"Are you not afraid? Why are you not running away?" he asked, incredulously.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" I laughed, "I'm not scared of vampires! I mean seriously, if I was scared, I wouldn't even come to school with you and your coven in school."

"How can you take this so easily?"

"I told you I'm no normal human! Of course I won't tell you how I'm not ordinary, because it wouldn't be fair. I had to find out your secret, now you have to find out mine." I smiled.

"It doesn't matter if you're different or not, are you not scared of my diet? Of what I eat?" he was still shocked at how easily I was taking it all, but he started the car again.

"Yes, I know the only thing compatible with your body is blood. But that doesn't make me scared, plus, you don't have red eyes, so you don't even drink human blood."

"How do you know all this? Can I just ask, who is your friend you were saying that told you all this?"

"He's not exactly a friend, to be honest. And after I tell you about him, don't go track him down and kill him for telling me, it won't do any good. And I have a right to know. His name's Cole Turner—"I was cut off my Edward.

"Cole Turner? He's one of our forgers! He knows our secret!" I laughed.

"He does illegal papers? I thought he was a lawyer."

"So, Cole Turner told all about us? I mean how do you even know about the red eyes thing?"

"Chill, Edward! He only told me about the animal-shifters in La Push, and about you goody-two-shoes vampires. I got the details from a Vampire book. Like, about your bloodlust and about vampire traits and other stuff."

"A book?"

"Yeah. I could show you if you like! But I'll have to ask Paige if she'll let me borrow it from the library. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure. But there is a book about vampires in a library?" he looked horrified.

"Jeez Edward calm down. That library is for special people, like me. Normal people don't get to get in that library. Don't worry, everyone isn't going to find out about your secret." I assured him.

"So, you're okay, with the fact that I'm a bloodthirsty vampire?"

"Of course I am! When you find out what I am, you wouldn't say that."

"What are you?" when he said that, we arrived at my house.

"Not telling you have to find out yourself!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Bella?" he said, when I was about to get out of the car.

"What?"

"Would you mind much, if I picked you up for school tomorrow?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course not! So I'll see you tomorrow? And thanks for saving me from killing those rapists!" I grinned, he smiled back.

I stepped out of the car. I waved goodbye as he drove away. Well, it went well, I think. The guy drives real fast though. It was only a fifteen minutes drive.

When I got in, Patty and Prue were there waiting for all the juicy details of today. Don't ask me how they know about Edward saving me. But, personally, I think Patty had a vision.

Of course, we all still wanted to kill those disgusting bastards. But instead of that, we made sure Chris found them, and put them in jail. But Chris just couldn't resist throwing a few punches and kicks on them, of which we all approved of course.

And yes, Bee knows about Edward the Vampire. But we couldn't tell Chris. He's always, too careful. He doesn't trust his cousin's visions as much as everyone else. It's annoying, to Patty at least. Okay, to her, it's insulting, which I can understand, everyone underestimates me. I just never bother using full-power. I never need to. And according to Mom, my powers will get even more powerful, because, I still haven't got Kristy's telepathic powers. I don't even know how those telepathic powers work, in fact no one really does. I can't wait to be a telepath. That's so cool. May be someday I'll be able to do mind manipulating, which is really awesome.

Anyways, I'm glad Edward knows about me knowing about vampires. But, I wonder, will he ever guess that I'm a witch. Of course, even if he does find out I'm a witch, he won't know that I'm the legendary Ultimate Power. As the triad used to say, my mom and Kristy were the keys to that. The first born of either Kristy or Mom would be the Ultimate Power, which turned out to be me. Of course, sometimes the responsibility is too much. But I can handle it, I hope.

I'm a bit worried about Edward. When he is officially (not mentally) my boyfriend, and if James finds out, Edward will be in big trouble. So, would it not be better, if he's not my boyfriend? I could get back to him after James is killed (which is God knows when). James's jealousy is very scary. Once a waiter winked at me in a restaurant, James took me to, and the next day, there was a picture of a corpse of that waiter next morning in the papers. That was when I was starting to be aware of demonic action in my ex's mind. He likes to think I'm his property. Love is a twisted thing in his mind. He's a demon, what do you expect. It hurts to think that I once trusted him with my life (very wrong thing to do).

So my resolution now is to try and keep away from Edward, but will that be easy? Oh stuff it, I can keep him save. As long as he's got me to keep him away from James, he won't be hurt. Or his family. It may be hard for demons to kill vampires, but it's still possible, there are demons, that are very strong, not to mention other creature that are as strong as vampires. So, shall I stay away from Edward or not?

It's too late for that, now. Okay so the resolution is, I will keep him away from any demons. But I won't stay away. Whenever I think about staying away from him, my stomach does this twisting thing. Okay, I'll listen to my instincts.

* * *

okay so this was the 20th chpter, how did ya like it? was it good enough? and i promise, the next chapter will be up soon, if i haven't updated in max 2 days, you can start throwing fruit at me. and i won't even complain.

pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review! u how i love you like milk-chocolate? pleaseee review! 1 want at least 170 reveiws by the time i post the next chapter. because i know you can do it!


	21. Chapter 21

heya!!!! yh, you can throw stuff at me as much as u want! i deserve it. i know it's 2 days late, but i truly had problems to access to a computer.

and thx to all the ppl that rewied! i asked for 170 and i get 176! i absolutely heart you guys!! i really do!

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed  
**

Chapter 21

The next morning, when I looked out of my bedroom window, after I got dressed and ready to go, I saw a very familiar silver Volvo park next to this house.

I ran downstairs, grabbed a granola bar and went to greet him. I'd told Chris the night before that he doesn't have to bother with taking me to school in the morning.

"Hey Bella! Hop in!" he said.

"Hey Edward!" I greeted as I got into his car. I watched him take a deep breath as he started the engine. I though it hurts vampires' throats, if they smell human blood?

"Edward, did you know, that people think you're gay, because you don't date?" I teased. He chuckled.

"Of course I do, I'm a mind-reader remember?"

"Oh yeah! I'm so glad you can't read my mind."

"It feels strange not knowing what someone's thinking. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm wondering, where the rest of your family is."

"They're taking Rosalie's BMW. The only reason, Rose agreed to this, is so she can show off her BMW convertible."

"Oh. Your family doesn't like me."

"Alice and Emmett do. And Carlisle and Esme are okay with everything. It's just that, Jasper's cautious and Rose doesn't like anyone so that's okay."

"Emmett as in the big scary one? He likes me?" he chuckled at that.

"Emmett's not really that big and scary, he just looks like that. When you get to know him, you'll think he's an oversized teddy-bear."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And we're here." He said and I saw, that we were in school. I stepped out.

And all eyes in the Parking lot were on us. Great. Absolutely, great.

"You know everyone's staring." I muttered.

He chuckled and said: "I'm aware of that. And Jessica is planning on ambushing you with questions, by the way."

"Oh, great." I said with sarcasm dripping off my voice. "So, what does she want to know?"

He chuckled again: "She wants to know if we're secretly dating."

"She's so nosy! What shall I answer?" I asked confused.

"That's your choice."

"So, it'll be okay with you, if I give everyone something to talk about?"

"Sure." He didn't look like he'd mind. "And Bella, look out for me at lunch!"

"Edward, stay at your usual table, with your family. You don't have to sit at a different table just for me!"

"If you're sure." He shrugged.

The bell went for first period and he walked me to class.

The bad thing about Calculus was that I had to sit next to Jessica in that class.

"What's up with you and Edward Cullen?" she whispered as soon as Mr. Varner wasn't looking.

"Nothing." I muttered back. Oh yeah! I decided to give her something to talk about.

"Are you two secretly dating?" she tried again.

"Yes! But I couldn't tell you before, because, you know at that time it was still a secret." I whispered. Now the whole school has something to talk about.

"Really? What's he like?" I could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"He's absolutely incredible!" I gushed.

"Girls! Pay attention!" barked Mr. Varner. After that we couldn't talk any more. And was I glad that we couldn't.

The next lessons, were uneventful, except all the whispers and stares I got.

At lunch, I got my tray and walked over to the Cullen table. Everyone watched me. Ugh, that's so annoying.

"Hey Edward! Hey Alice! And everyone else, who I don't know." I laughed and sat down. I watched the Jasper guy in pain and Rosalie glaring at me. The big scary guy, Emmett laughed. He had a booming laugh.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped, in her bell like voice.

"So, you're Eddie's girlfriend." I blushed at what Emmett said. I noticed Edward not correcting him about the girlfriend business.

"Emmett, I told you a hundred times, do NOT call me Eddie!" Edward sat there fuming. But Emmett just laughed.

"Ermm….I've been dying to know……why do you guys go to school?" I asked.

"The same reason you do. Duh." Rosalie said in a hostile way.

"Really? Haven't you graduated school at least once?" I asked confused.

"Er…..Jazz, Rose and Em…..I forgot to tell you….she knows." Edward stammered.

"Did you not tell them?" I looked at him and asked.

At the same time, Rosalie stood up and screeched: "You asshole! How could you be so stupid! She's going to expose us! You have put the whole family in danger!"

Luckily it was low enough that no one heard the words, but it was loud enough for everyone to start staring.

I watched Alice roll her eyes, and Emmett trying to stop his laughter. So this happens a lot?

"Rose, calm down. Everyone's looking. Jasper, help?" Edward hissed and Jasper nodded. Rosalie visibly calmed down and sat down. She should go to anger management. It would do her good. But at the end she might suck everyone there dry.

"I'm still here, so you don't need to talk like I'm not there. And jeez, girl, calm down! I'm not going to put this in the headlines of the Daily Bay. Oh yeah, you don't know what the Daily bay is, do you? It's newspaper in San Francisco. So you don't need to worry. I can keep a secret. I mean if I didn't I'd be in Salem, at the stakes. Burning." I giggled and they looked at me funny. I just rolled my eyes. Where's their sense of humor?

"Why would you be in Salem, burning? They don't burn people there anymore." Alice asked.

"Oops. Insider joke." I smiled. Okay it's not really an insider joke. But you know, it's kind of a clue for dear Edward.

"By the way, I didn't tell her anything about you-know-what. Jasper, you know Cole Turner, apparently, Bella knows him and he told her our little secret. Thing is, I don't know how he even knows about this." Edward explained to them.

"He what?" asked Jasper, outraged.

"Jeez, for vampires, you guys are so oblivious to the people around you." I said.

"How so?" Jasper asked.

"Did you really ever think Cole was a normal human person? Even though I don't exactly know what he is, because he refuses to tell his ex, or anyone else for that matter, he is definitely not human. AT a time he was half-human and at another time he was fully human, though it didn't last long. But now, he's not even that. " I told them. I didn't know vampires could be sooo oblivious.

"And you're his ex?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Eww, nooooo, no!"—I shuddered—"He's my best friend's mom's ex. That's how I know him. Okay, I only ever read and heard of him and seen pictures. So I only ever met him once."

"So, Mr. Turner isn't even human? I always thought he acted normal around us, as much as I tried to scare him. What is he then?" Jasper asked confused.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. He never told anyone I know. And you're free to mention that I told you about his non-humanness. Just don't mention his ex-wife Phoebe Halliwell or any other Halliwell for that matter. As long as you don't do that, I think he's not going to kill you. He may have stopped killing humans, well, he's supposed to have, but he won't hesitate to kill vampires. I think. Though I don't know how." I told them.

"Are you talking about Phoebe Halliwell? The substitute host of 'Saving Love'? She's the only reason I ever watched that show." Alice asked incredulously. In case I forgot to mention, Phoebe used to host this talkshow, where couples come to discuss their problems.

"Yes, and she's that Phoebe." I never thought anyone would recognize Phoebe here, but I guess I was wrong.

"Oh my Gosh! She was married to a forger?"Alice asked.

"Actually at the time, I'm sure he was a lawyer. And he messed up big time with her."

"But why would your friend tell you that her mom's ex isn't human?" Jasper asked.

"Because………..between my best friends and me there are no secrets. And I need to know these things. I can't tell you why, coz, if I do, Edward here won't have to crack his brain for my secret."

"And your secret is?" Emmett asked.

"I'm hoping Edward here, will soon find out, without my help. But I'm thinking this will take long. You guys are the most oblivious vampires ever, I think."

"Well, my guess is you're an alien or a fairy." Emmett declared. I looked at him. I looked at him some more. And some more. Until I burst out laughing. Soon everyone else joined in my laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm definitely not an alien nor am I a fairy, though I do know a few. Very annoying little things." I asked him, as soon as I stopped laughing.

"Do you really believe in fairies?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"If lepricorns, muses, giants, animal-shifters, and vampires exist, is it really hard to believe, that annoying fairies exist? And that's not even the whole lot." I asked exasperated. How can they not know about the things around them? They are supposed to be vampires.

"Lepricorns, muses and giants exist?" Jasper asked, looking like I had lost my sanity.

"Guys, broaden your horizons! But I can think of reason they wanted to stay away from you. Vampires are very feared of in the Magical world, even in the Underworld. They like to not get close too you. Actually they stay away from any essentially evil beings, that kill for survival." Just as I was finishing my little speech, the bell went.

"You know what, you should come over to our house right after school!" Alice suggested. Rosalie didn't look too happy about that, but I chose to ignore it.

"Urmm…sure! I'd just have to make a few calls!"

"Great!" Alice said, really enthusiastic.

Next lesson was history. While Mr. Henderson was rambling on, I texted Chris, and told him he wouldn't have to pick me up today, and that I was going to a friend's house.

I'm ready to go to Edward's house.

* * *

how did ya like it!!!!! next chpter will be at the cullen house, and there will be a big surprise for the cullens.

he he i'm not telling ya wht it is! well u'll find out in the next chpter!

guys! u no how i love you like deliscious chocolate, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i want at least 190 reviews!!!!!!! (or may be even 200, but i think that would make me too greedy.....)


	22. Chapter 22

I know, I know. The last time I updated was aaaaaaages ago and I'm really sorry, but I needed to finish this chapter and then put it up, right??? And thank you soooo much to my loyal reviewers, you always make my days! I couldn't think what needed to be in this chapter. My sister suggested having Bella have a papercut, then Jasper goes mad, then she'd turn him into an animal via self-defense. But I couldn't do that do dear jasper, I like him! In fact I like all the Cullen lads, so I would never do that to them. Lol. Anyway, here's chapter 22! Enjoy! =D!

* * *

**Twilight's been Charmed**

Chapter 22

"Wow! This house is beautiful!" I complimented the house, looking around when they ushered me to the livingroom.

"Thank you dear!" a woman, with brown hair and topaz eyes, said as she walked into the room with Dr. Cullen. She had this really kind look on her face; you know the type that really nice, usually old people have.

"Esme, Bella, Bella Esme. And you know Carlisle." Edward introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen! And it's nice to meet you again Dr. Cullen." I smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you too! Edward here has told us a lot about you! And please call me Esme!" Mrs. Cullen said.

"Yeah, and call me Carlisle, I'm not in the hospital right now." Dr. Cullen said.

"Sure."I smiled.

"Have a seat!" chirped Alice.

"Bella, dear, what would you like to drink? We have Fanta, Sprite, 7-up, Pepsi, and Coke." Esme asked. She reminded me of mom. Would you ever believe that a vampire could be maternal? Well, Esme is.

"Urm…Coke'd be alright. Thanks." I said.

"So, let's continue our debate about weather leprechauns **(I spelt it wrong in the previous chapter)**, muses, giants and fairies exist." giggled Alice, as soon as everyone was comfortably sitting.

"Leprechauns, muses, giants and fairies?" Dr. Cullen asked, trying not to smile.

"Of course! How can you say this? Do you guys really not know about them? At all?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course we know about them. From fairy tales." Rosalie said, not much nicer than before.

I gave an exasperated sigh and said: "Okay, how about you guys tell me about all the magical creatures you know about."

"Magical creatures? Magic doesn't exist." Jasper said looking at me like I had mental problems (which I might have but…you know, that's different).

"How can you vampires be so narrow-minded? Okay, how about we call it creatures that humans think that don't exist, but they do really."

"Urmm….well, there's werewolves for one." Carlisle said.

"What else?" I pressed.

"And demons exist." Jasper continued.

"And?"

"I think I once met a witch. She was called…." Carlisle was saying but stopped when he saw blue bubbly crystaly things appearing right in front of me.

It looked just like when white-lighters were orbing. What the hell is happening? Why would any whitelighter be orbing into the Cullen livingroom?

But I didn't have to have those thoughts for long. Because soon I realized, a white lighter, or should I say ¼ whitelighter and a cupid, I mean ½ cupid appeared. What are they doing here?????

The moment they saw me, they tackled me.

The Cullens all looked confused and scared. The look on their face, absolutely priceless.

"Oh my Gosh! Bella! You're okay!!!" Patty said while hugging me.

"We thought James found out where you are, kidnapped you and took your cell and made it look like you were at a friends house!" Prue said.

"Guys, you do know that we are in presence of other people here." I looked at the Cullens, "Urmm…excuse me, I just need to have a chat with them" I smiled quickly and steered Patty and Prue out of the room, into the kitchen. The Cullens seemed too dumbstruck to say anything.

"What are you doing here?? Just orbing like that in front of other people!" I tried to keep my voice low, but it wasn't easy. I smacked both their arms.

"Ouch! We're really sorry! It's just Wyatt, me and Prue came over to yours, because we came to tell you good news, but then Chris told us that you were at some friend's house. Wyatt didn't think anything of it and went back to the manor. But me and Prue knew better, because, we know that you hate most of the people here, except that shy girl Angela. But we couldn't see you going to hers, without a forewarning. So we instantly thought James found out about you being in Forks, and that he kidnapped you and got hold of your black berry and sent that text to Chris! We never thought of Edward Cullen, and that he could be the friend whose house you're going to." Patty explained in a rush.

"Are you absolutely stupid! Both of you! You thought James had me and just orbed over to me! He could have killed you! You could have at least gotten Wyatt to come along with you! You know how many powers he has! He may not be able to kill James but he can wound him. You could have even got Bee or Chris with you! Going after me, after James got to me is a death trap!" I resisted the urge to scream. I slapped them both on the arm again.

"Can you stop hitting me?" Patty demanded.

"Me too. Plus, you can't blame me! It was mostly Patty's idea" Prue complained.

"We could have gotten out of there as soon as we knew had you. And Bella, you know you should be kinda thanking us that we didn't bring Chris or Wyatt. I mean seriously, imagine Wyatt or Chris, in a houseful of vampires." Patty retorted.

"I feel sorry for the vampires already." Prue muttered.

"It was still life-threatening." I said.

"And it's not like we orbed in front of any normal human, they're vampires anyway, so it's not like the cleaners can complain. I assume you told them, or him that is, about our little big secret?" Patty tried to comfort me.

"I didn't. I told you that I'm going to make them (him) keep guessing until he got the right answer."

"But that's boring and annoying!" Patty whined.

"I agree there. And did you guys forget that vampires have super-hearing?"Prue pointed out.

"SHIT! You could have told us earlier!" I smacked Prue's arm.

"Ouch, that hurt! You really need to stop hitting me! I only realized. Well, remembered." Prue defended herself and hit me back.

So I hit her again. And she hit me back. And it kept going like that, like we were 4, until Patty stopped us.

"Stop hitting each other! Bella! We need to get back in there and you need to explain." Patty explained happily.

"It's not fair! Why me?" I wailed.

"Because you have to. Tough luck." Prue said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine. But you guys will apologize for barging into the house without notice or knocking. That's really rude you know."

"Fine, whatever." Both of them muttered.

We went back to the living room.

"How did they appear like that before?" Emmett asked.

"Erm…because Prue, the shorter one, can do that (don't have to mention Patty, who didn't demonstrate fading). Patty is the taller one of the two. And because they thought I was in danger, which you probably already know. I mean, I'm sure that you were all using superhearing to eavesdrop. These two will now apologize for barging into your house." I gestured to Patty and Prue.

"We're really sorry for just orbing into your living room like that. We're not always like that. Patty has a very over-active imagination, which thought that Bella was in a very dangerous situation." Prue apologized.

"Hey! You thought she was in danger too! Don't blame me! Anyways, we're really sorry about that." Patty defended herself.

"What are you?" Edward asked bewildered.

"Yeah! Would you tell us?" Alice asked, "You're blocking my sight!"

"Your sight? I didn't think you could make a vampire blind? Cool." Prue asked.

"Edward! You said she wouldn't tell anyone! Now, look! She's told all her friends! I told you, she wasn't trustworthy! Now she's going to go and tell the whole world!" Rosalie screeched.

"Rosalie, did you know, 'I told you so' has a brother? He's called 'shut the hell up'. And are you blind or something? We have a total right to know who's what. I mean we are not the most normal people you've met, is it?" I snapped back.

"Bella, what's wrong with Barbie Blonde?" Prue asked.

"Okay, before this argument keeps going on, could we know who's who? The only person, whose name I know, is Edward." Patty interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Carlisle…" but Carlisle was interrupted.

"Hey! You're Carlisle Cullen, aren't you! You were in that vampire book! You're the guy that started vegetarianism in the vampire community! There's a huge paragraph about you and a picture! You haven't changed, but then you're a vampire, you're not supposed to change." Prue exclaimed.

"I'm in a book?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Patty popped the 'p', "Prue, did you just realize? Anyways, let's continue the introductions."

"Of course dear! I'm Esme." Esme introduced.

"I'm Alice! By the way, Patty, is it? I love your top!" Alice chirped.

"Thank you! It's one of my favorite!" Patty said.

"I'm Jasper." Jasper said. I just noticed, the minute Patty and Prue appeared, he started having that pained face-expression.

"I'm Emmett!" Emmett introduced.

"Rosalie." She said coldly. What's wrong with her?

"We'll try to remember the names, won't we Prue?" Patty said.

"Course, we will!" Prue answered, "Where were we before Patty interrupted?"

"Rosalie was arguing" Edward said.

Right after he said that, Outta Here (by Esmee Denters, you should totally check it out!") blaired out of Prue's bag.

"Crap, it's Mom. We didn't tell anyone, that we're going to save you, Bella." Prue said.

"Well, text her fast. Before the whole lot of them come here." Patty said, urgently. So Prue quickly texted Paige.

"Why didn't you just pick up the phone and told her where you are?" Emmett asked.

"Because nowadays, it is possible to track down cell phones." Prue answered.

"Would your Mom really track down your cell just to see where you are? Where does she work, in the FBI?" he asked skeptically. Me, Prue and Patty laughed.

"No she doesn't work in the FBI. Plus my Mom wouldn't do that. She's got better resources. I was talking about some one else. You see when someone that knows Bella is in Forks, you have to text instead of calling…" I clamped her mouth shut. What is it with her? Does she never know when to shut up?

"She's just kidding!" I said quickly.

"Are you talking about that James?" Edward asked suspisciously.

"Exactly!" Patty exclaimed, at the same time I shouted : "NO!"

"Is James the ex-boyfriend you were talking about? The seriously scary stalker? It is isn't it? In the hospital, that guy, Chris was saying something about saving you from James and vans." Edward asked incredulously.

"Oh well. The cat's out of the bag now isn't it?"—I glared at Patty and Prue—"Yeah, James is my scary ex, who stalks me. He's the reason I'm hiding out Forks."

"Right. But, is he really a normal human? And what are you three?" Carlisle asked.

Patty and Prue looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"Well, I'm a cupid." Patty said like that was the most normal thing on earth.

"And I'm an angel." Prue said in the same tone. I rolled my eyes, so they were going to go for that card?

"What?" most of the Cullens said in unison.

"Yeah, you heard right. I'm a cupid and Prue's an angel. Which is why we've got these bizarre powers." Patty explained.

"Where are your wings? And doesn't Patty need a bow and an arrow?" Emmett asked.

"That's so stereotypical and cliché. Besides, can you imagine either one of us, especially me in wigs? Ugh." Prue shuddered. In fact Prue did once have wings, that was last year, when a spell went wrong, but that's a story for another day.

Patty and me snickered. Prue flung two cushions at us (using telekinesis). She hissed: "Shut up."

"Wh-what was that?" Jasper asked. Even Rosalie looked a bit scared there.

"Oops! Just as Patty said, Angels and Cupids have bizarre powers!" Prue explained wearily.

"I thought you were kidding about the angel/cupid thing." Edward said. "Okay, so if these two are cupids and angels. Which is still hard to believe. It doesn't explain what Bella is."

"I'm…….a…….shadow-hunter. And I hunt for demons and downworlders like lycanthropes and vampires and warlocks." right after I muttered that, Patty, Prue and me had a huge giggle-fit. Shadow-hunters are from a book trilogy called Mortal Instrument (check it out! It's awesome). Which the three witches of the room, Patty, Prue and me, have all read and thought was awesome. It's a bit ironis though, I mean witches too hunt demons and evil creatures. A second later, Alice started giggling as well. Why did she think it's funny? A second after Alice started giggling, Edward started chuckling as well. He probably read Alice's mind to see what was funny. The rest of the Cullens were looking really confused.

"Urmm….will someone tell us what the big joke is? I didn't get the punch-line." Emmett interrupted our giggling-fit.

"Shadow-hunters are characters from a book called Mortal instruments." Alice explained.

"Have you read it too?" Patty asked.

"Yep. It's great isn't it? Oh yeah, Edward was saying, one of you is related to Phoebe Halliwell?" Alice asked, really excited.

"That's my Mom." Patty told her.

"Is it! Oh my gosh! She's awesome! Honestly, she's the only reason I ever watched that show! Ohmygod! Is she a cupid? Edward was saying her and her daughter, who must be you has visions to the future!" Alice asked even more excited.

"No. She's not a cupid but she's married to one which makes me half cupid! And yeh, you're right, I'm the one that sees the future! Bella was saying one of you could do the same!" Patty said.

"Oh my gosh! I can see the future too! It's so great isn't it!" Alice explained.

"Could we all get back to the point?" Edward asked exasperated, "What is Bella?"

"How about you guys guess and I'll tell you if you're right?" I suggested. I'm a kinda stubborn person and when I say I won't say, it means I won't say. Even if I want to.

"Fine." He said.

"Are you a demon?" Jasper asked. I choked on my coke.

"You really think I'm a demon? That is just…argh! I can't believe you would even suggest that! I kill demons, I'm not one!" I raised my voice a little, while Prue and Patty snickered.

"Sorry…you told us to guess so I did." Jasper apologized sheepishly.

"Are you….a witch? I knew one a long time ago. It was sometime in the 19th century." Carlisle asked. God guess.

"He got it!!! Finally, someone's cracked the jackpot!" Patty shouted.

"You-you're a witch?" Edward asked.

"Yep!" I popped the 'p', "and these two are as well. Patty's a half-cupid and Prue's a quarter white-lighter."

"What's a white-lighter?" Esme asked.

"That's like a protective angel for witches and future-white-lighters and such. If you're a good person in life, you get turned into a white-lighter after you die and also have immortality. Basically you can only turn into a white-lighter after you die. But grandma, had an affair with a white-lighter. Its result was my mom Paige. So mom is a half-whitelighter, and half-witch. White-lighters usually don't mate with witches, because it's not allowed. But it happened anyway." Prue explained.

"Cupids really exist?" asked Alice.

"Of course they do! But they don't actually wear nothing and have wing and a bow and arrow. Cupids just help you date, when you can't, basically that's what dad used to do." Patty said.

"I don't believe this. If you're really witches and cupids and white-whatevers, prove it." Rosalie said.

Prue, Patty and I looked at each other and grinned evilly. I said: "Of course!"

* * *

How did ya like it? Lol, didn't see Patty and Prue coming did ya? They finally know what bella is!!! Was it right? Should I have done some stuff better? did the cullens take the news, right? or should i have made them flipp out a bit more? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase reviewww!!


	23. MUST READ!

Authors Note—**MUST READ!!! DON'T JUST CLOSE THE TAB/WINDOW WITHOUT READING THIS OR I'LL COME AFTER YOU WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE** (jk….may be)

Guys I'm sooooooo sorry! I really really am. I know I should have told you earlier and shit, but I guess I forgot and didn't want to read all the reviews cursing me lol. Well, you see I can't post the next chapter until next month or so……now, of course you want to know why. Well, you see I'm going to boarding school tomorrow. Yeah, terrible isn't? But what can I do?

I doubt I'm gna get any time to write more chapters and that's shit I know. I feel really horrible that I'm having to start posting after such long times. Like every month or less, because I'm coming home only every month. It's still hard to believe I'm going….tomorrow. I tried to get a chapter done today, but it's not happening (you can blame my brain).

I love you guys soooo much!!!!!!!! you guys are absolutely the best!!!! I have got 210 reviews!!! flipping 210 and thatmakes me feel even worse bout not being able to update until next month!

The boarding school I'm going to is a really strict one so you can't take your laptop with you. I think they're worried we'll start doing shit on the internet (a lot like my parents) when we're supposed to be asleep. Yeah, it's that bad. Oh well, I will miss you all sooooooo much. So as a treat chocolate for EVERYONE that likes this fic, don't worry I will update though…..eventually.

Bye!!!!

~dazzlingnsparkling


End file.
